


the real dilemma is how small phone keyboards are

by yoonminghao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, IDK WAHT 2 T AG, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Texting, and theyre all in hs 2gether . the most they do is kiss lol gotta keep it pure, attempted angst ? idfk, attempted humor ? bad . failed . tsk tsk, chan vc: for the love of GOD can u not, felix vc: HOME WHO? I ONLY KNOW MY BOYFRIENDS' HOMES, im gay and forgetful help uhhh . theyre big LOSERS, kiss sessions . constantly . like kids PLEASE, oh jeongins an angel and evry1 is WHIPPED, theyre always at each others houses?, uh theyre all big dorks ig, we out here . gay and poly . jkhdsgjJFS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminghao/pseuds/yoonminghao
Summary: binnie bby!: im in it for the sleepy kisses and night cuddlesjinnie bby!: oh bug moodminnie uwu: HAHAHHAHAHminnie uwu: bug moodsungie sungie sung: bug moodkoala woala: bug moodminmin: bug moodbinnie bby!: bug moodjinnie bby!: cut my life into pieces………………… this is my plastic fork…………jinnie bby!: they put the u key too close to the i keyjinnie bby!: i was set up for failure from the startkoala woala: hello 911? yeah id like 2 report a dumbassjinnie bby!: hello yeah 911 id like 2 report a BIG MEANIE





	1. heart go doki doki for my broki broki

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i was bored as fuck and decided to throw caution into the fuckin wind and write up a shitty chatfic lol enjoy i guess babes im just out here tryna live my life ukno
> 
> lowkey plug but my tumblr is hyunjinvibes lol hmu

**[skeet skeet gang gang: 9 members]**

**_1:30 am._ **

**koala woala:** evryone say thanks felix

 **that kangaroo:** Go to bed, Felix.

 **koala woala:** there was one (1) rule and u just had to go against it huh

 **koala woala:** mr no fun :/

 **jinnie bby!:** thanks felix

 **koala woala:** thanks jinnie <3

 **jinnie bby!:** why’d i say thank u tho ??

 **koala woala:** maybe i just wanted some appreciation around here

 **binnie bby!:** that sounds fake

 **binnie bby!:** and dumb

 **koala woala:** no one asked u

 **koala woala:** u emo reject go back to listening to mcr and crying

 **binnie bby!:** dAD FELIX IS BEING MEAN

 **that kangaroo:** Felix, be nice to Changbin.

 **koala woala:** wheres woojin when u need him

 **koala woala:** _@that bear_ hey come get ur bf

 **that kangaroo:** Why are you all up anyways, go to bed!

 **binnie bby!:** he says when he’s also up

 **sungie sungie sung:** does hypocrisy run in the family

 **that bear:** They have a point, Chan

 **that kangaroo:** I resign as your father, kids. You’re too much.

 **sungie sungie sung:** ur just made we called u out lol

 **minmin:** LMAO

 **minmin:** made …..

 **minmin:** jisung cant spell for shit someone drag him to bed

 **binnie bby!:** HAHA U IDIOT

 **sungie sungie sung:** one day ull have to pay for the consequences of ur actions and ill be there to see it :)

 **minmin:** ok lil bitch

 **sungie sungie sung:** do :) u :) want :) to :) die :)

 **minmin:** yeah

 **sungie sungie sung:** ok see u at 3 am baby get ready to perish

 **koala woala:** man get u a relationship like that <3 tru lov

 **minnie uwu:** hey changbin hyung

 **binnie bby!:** yeah

 **minnie uwu:** i hate u

 **binnie bby!:** dad minnies being a lil shit to me make him stop

 **that kangaroo:** I can’t fight all your battles, Changbin, step up.

 **binnie bby!:** I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY

 **minnie uwu:** the family hates u too

 **innie uwu:** I don’t hate you hyung!!!!!!! :((((

 **innie uwu:** I love you!!!!!!!! <33333333

 **binnie bby!:** we truly dont deserve innie in our lives :(

 **binnie bby!:** ily2 innie <3

 **innie uwu:** <3

 **jinnie bby!:** i love u innie

**innie uwu:** _yall-hear-smth.png_

**jinnie bby!:** do u want me to cry :(

 **innie uwu:** I’m kidding hyung!!!! I love you too!!!!!! Don’t cry, I’m sorry!!!!!!!!

 **jinnie bby!:** we truly don’t deserve innie pt 2 :(( ilyt <333333333

 **that kangaroo:** I’d just like to acknowledge it’s past 1 am and not a single person in this groupchat is asleep like they should be.

 **that kangaroo:** I’ve failed as a parent. Woojin, hold me.

 **that bear:** No

 **that kangaroo:** I’m gonna blast All By Myself until you do.

 **that bear:** Give me a min and I’ll be there you big baby

 **sungie sungie sung:** i think i just vomited in my mouth

 **koala woala:** me too

 **jinnie bby!:** me too

 **minnie uwu:** me too

 **binnie bby!:** me too

 **minmin:** me too

 **innie uwu:** I think it’s cute!!!!!

 **that bear:** Glad to know we have one respectful, loving son

 **that bear:** I’ll buy you ice cream tomorrow, Innie

 **innie uwu:** AW THANK YOU HYUNG <3333333

 **koala woala:** cant even be mad bc innie is so cute he deserves that ice cream

 **koala woala:** get that ice cream bby! get it!

 **innie uwu:** I love you, FeFe hyung!!

 **koala woala:** i mayhaps busted a uwu <3333333 ilyt!!!!!!!!!!!

 **innie uwu:** <3333333

 **sungie sungie sung:** im sorry all i can think abt is ‘lets get that bread’ and i hate it i hate this

 **binnie bby!:** hey shut the hell ur mouth

 **sungie sungie sung:** make me

 **binnie bby!:** i will

 **binnie bby!:** w my mouth

 **sungie sungie sung:** oh? OH? ok do it

 **binnie bby!:** omw bitch

 **minmin:** hey jinnie

 **minmin:** jin

 **minmin:** JINNIE U BTIC H

 **jinnie bby!:** yeah ????

 **minmin:** kiss me ;)

 **jinnie bby!:** no thanks

 **minmin:** this is bullying :( why dont u lov me

 **jinnie bby!:** its called having standards

 **minmin:** yeah and u kissed bin so ur standards r lower than the floor

 **binnie bby!:** cant hear u ovr the sound of me gettin KISSES

 **minmin:** hey shUT THE FUCKU P

t **hat kangaroo:** Language.

 **minmin:** SHUT UP CHAN IM KISS DEPRIVED

 **minnie uwu:** lol loser

 **minmin:** hey minnie baby giv me a smooch

 **minnie uwu:** id rather kiss innie’s foot

 **innie uwu:** EWWWWW

 **minmin:** all alone………………… no one to love………… no one to hold me TIGHT………. ALL ALOOOOOOOONE!!!!!

 **koala woala:** hey minho

 **minmin:** yes? :)

 **koala woala:** can u ask innie if i can kiss him

 **minmin:** SO FAR IVE FALLEN FROM HEAVEEEEEN!!!!!!! ALL ALONE!!!!!!!

 **innie uwu:** Ohhh, I get kisses??? Exciting!!!!

 **koala woala:** omw u cutie

 **minnie uwu:** hey hyung ill kiss u but itll cost u

 **minmin:** why dont u do it outta lov

 **minnie uwu:** anyways before u rudely interrupted me w ur bullshit, itll be 5 dollars

 **minmin:** ill take what i can get

 **minnie uwu:** omw :)

**_2:00 am._ **

**that kangaroo:** Hey, Woojin? Am I a bad parent?

 **that bear:** Probably

 **that kangaroo:** All my kids staying up late, kissing each other, bickering constantly.. Here I thought I was a good parent! :(

 **that bear:** Hey Chan? Yeah it’s literally Saturday and you’re getting kisses right now from me so hush

 **sungie sungie sung:** LOL HYPOCRITE

 **koala woala:** i get all my hypocrisy from chans side huh

 **koala woala:** makes sense

 **sungie sungie sung:** i get all my disrespect for chan from woojins side huh

 **sungie sungie sung:** makes sense

**_11:00 am_ **

**koala woala:** WHATS UP FUCKERS

 **sungie sungie sung:** WHY DO U HAVE MY PHONE

 **koala woala:** FUCK U THATS WHY

 **binnie bby!:** its too early for this shit

 **that kangaroo:** Seconded.

 **minnie uwu:** its 11 am smh yall bad influences on us

 **that bear:** I agree with the rat

 **minnie uwu:** i prefer snake thank u v much

 **that bear:** Ah my bad

 **koala woala:** its nvr too early for vine references

 **sungie sungie sung:** me and felix r soulmates in another life

 **koala woala:** ok wait hold the fuck up mr han

 **koala woala:** r we not soulmates in this one

 **koala woala:** bitch i WILL find someone else to quote vines w ovr bubble tea

 **sungie sungie sung:** we’re soulmates in evry life

 **koala woala:** MAYHAPS I UWUED IM SO SOFT

 **koala woala:** I LVOE U B ITCh

 **koala woala:** ILLNV R STOP LVO ING U

 **koala woala:** B I CT HC

 **that kangaroo:** Gross.

 **koala woala:** shut the fuck up or u dont get any cuddles or kisses evr again

 **that kangaroo:** I retract my statement.

 **koala woala:** thts wht i fuckin thought

 **jinnie bby!:** felix has 2much power o.o

 **binnie bby!:** its all in the smile

 **minnie uwu:** ur so fuckin right it is

 **minmin:** perhaps we’re all whipped 4 him

 **minnie uwu:** id like to remind u innie exists

 **minmin:** *perhaps we’re all whipped 4 him and innie

 **minnie uwu:** ill take it

**_1:00 pm._ **

**innie uwu:** Hyung????

 **minnie uwu:** yeah

 **koala woala:** yeah

 **that kangaroo:** Yeah?

 **jinnie bby!:** yeah

 **minmin:** yeah

 **binnie bby!:** yeah

 **sungie sungie sung:** yeah

 **innie uwu: N** ot you guys! Woojin hyung!

 **sungie sungie sung:** and here i thought u loved us

 **innie uwu:** I DO HYUNG! I promise! :(

 **sungie sungie sung:** oh no someone help me he put a frowny face i might start crying

 **innie uwu:** :(((

 **minnie uwu:** :)?

 **innie uwu:** :/!

 **minnie uwu:** :)??

 **innie uwu:** :) <3

 **koala woala:** i feel like i just witnessed 2 aliens interacting

 **koala woala:** the fuck does any of that mean

 **innie uwu:** DOESN’T MATTER! Where’s Woojin hyung???? Chan hyung, do you know where he is?

 **that kangaroo:** Uh, he said he was going to take a nap, I think. Why, baby?

 **innie uwu:** He promised to get ice cream with me today :( I was looking forward to it all day! How could he forget?? :((

 **that kangaroo:** Oh, baby, it probably just slipped his mind. Do you want me to go wake him up for you?

 **innie uwu:** No it’s fine..

 **minmin:** he probably got distracted innie bby he would nvr purposely forget abt it ok

 **innie uwu:** I know..

 **koala woala:** want me to go back over and take u out for some ice cream? we can go catch a movie or smth after

 **jinnie bby!:** yeah we can hang out together instead baby!

 **innie uwu:** No, it’s okay I promise I think I’m just overreacting. It was just an ice cream date, not the end of the world or anything

 **that kangaroo:** Are you sure?

 **innie uwu:** Yeah, I’m sure. I think I’m going to go uh take a walk or something. I’ll be back later.

 **minmin:** be safe!

 **binnie bby!:** please dont stay out too long call me if u need anything

 **jinnie bby!:** same for me fefe and sungie we’re all just a call away

 **that kangaroo:** Stay safe and be careful, text me when you get back home.

 **innie uwu:** Will do

**_3:00 pm._ **

**that kangaroo:** Has anyone heard from Innie?

 **minmin:** no

 **jinnie bby!:** im anxious hyung is he ok???

 **binnie bby!:** hes probably just hurt that woojin hyung forgot abt their date u know how sensitive he is

 **jinnie bby!:** awww :((

 **sungie sungie sung:** is woojin hyung up

 **that bear:** Yes I’m up

 **koala woala:** has innie texted u

 **that bear:** Other than the texts early that I missed when I was napping about the ice cream date? No

 **that bear:** And I feel really bad that I forgot I hope he’s okay I didn’t mean for it too slip from my mind

 **that bear:** I feel awful for breaking a promise to him you guys know how highly he thinks of promises.. What if he’s really mad at me?

 **minmin:** oh bby its ok he knows u didnt mean to hes just sad that he didnt get to spend time w u

 **minmin:** u know how precious dates are too him hes probably overthinking it all again and stewing in his sadness by himself bc he doesnt want 2 be a burden

 **sungie sungie sung:** but hes not a burden!!!!!!

 **jinnie bby!:** yeah! hes absolutely not a burden! :( oh i miss him

 **koala woala:** has he replied to anyone do we know if hes ok should i call him again

 **that kangaroo:** Hasn’t responded to me. Please try and get him to reply to you guys.

 **koala woala:** ok ill head ovr to his house while i call him

 **binnie bby!:** tell u if hes there

 **koala woala:** ofc

_**3:10 pm.** _

**minnie uwu:** not 2 be late or anything but innie is w me im sry i didnt hav the time 2 check the gc hes ok tho just needed a lil cry and cuddle

 **minnie uwu:** hey woojin hyung? head ovr to mine if u can

 **minnie uwu:** i think hed appreciate a hug and some kisses from u

 **that bear:** I’ll be right over

 **jinnie bby!:** can we come over too???????

 **minnie uwu:** mayb later hes feeling a lil embarrassed and guilty

 **jinnie bby!:** ok tell him i love him

 **jinnie bby!:** scratch that *tell him we all lov him

 **minnie uwu:** gotcha <3

**_3:30 pm._ **

**innie uwu:** I’m sorry for overreacting everyone I should’ve worried you like I did, that was very immature of me :(

 **innie uwu:** I’m okay now though! Woojin hyung gives the best hugs and kisses! <3 I still apologize for disappearing without warning, that’s not something I should do.

 **innie uwu:** I’ll work on being better about getting things off my chest that are bothering me. How’s that?

 **that kangaroo:** Perfect, Innie.

 **minmin:** just dont disappear like that i dont think my heart can handle it it was the most stressful thing evr :(

 **sungie sungie sung:** agreed

 **koala woala:** dont evr feel scared to talk to us abt serious matters baby i know we can be Too Much(tm) sometimes but we all lov and care sm abt u dont evr forget tht ok

 **innie uwu:** Okay! <33

 **innie uwu:** I love you all so much!!!! <333333

 **innie uwu:** Minnie hyung said you’re all welcome to come over to his house! We’re ordering in and going to watch some movies together for the night!

 **binnie bby!:** ill bring some dvds and ig ill drive jinnie ovr

 **minmin:** ill grab sungie

 **that kangaroo:** I’ll get Felix and some snacks.

 **innie uwu:** I’ll see you guys soon!!!! Be safe!!!! <333

 **koala woala:** we dont deserve innie pt 3 :(((

 **koala woala:** hes so cute innie bby i lov u im gna kiss u and nvr let u go when i see u u angel u beautiful bby boy

 **jinnie bby!:** innie is the cutest thing hes so pretty we’re so lucky thank u for existing i lov u

 **innie uwu:** Hush you two!!!!!! u////u

 **sungie sungie sung:** is that a blush emoticon

 **sungie sungie sung:** r u blushin

 **jinnie bby!:** i think my heart just busted the fattest uwu

 **koala woala:** OH GOD MOOD

 **minnie uwu:** btw he is blushin and its the cutest thing evr

 **that bear:** _innie-cute.png_

 **koala woala:** I BSUTED A U WU

 **koala woala:** UWUWUWUUWUW

 **sungie sungie sung:** NEW LOCKSCREEN? IT HINK THE FUCK SO

 **jinnie bby!:** I WANNA KISS HIMS O BAD HESSO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **minnie uwu:** whipped lol

 **that bear:** I saw you smile so wide when he blushed

 **that bear:** You smothered him in kisses after

 **minnie uwu:** im also clearly whipped lol

 **that bear:** We all are

 

 

**[cue ‘we’re all in this together’: 9 members]**

**_5:30 pm._ **

**koala woala:** me when i see any of u

**koala woala:** _heart-uwu-love.png_

**sungie sungie sung:** i think im in lov w u

 **koala woala:** i sure as fuck would hope so

 **sungie sungie sung:** AKJHFKJSHFS

 **minmin:** did

 **minmin:** did u just put heart emojis on a blurry photo of urself

 **koala woala:** yeah

 **minmin:** why

 **koala woala:** its how i feel when i see u guys i thought i said tht already

 **minmin:** what does that MEAN

 **koala woala:** heart go doki doki for my broki broki

 **minmin:** shut the f ufck up before i make u aussie

 **jinnie bby!:** AUSSIE! AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!

 **koala woala:** make me minnow :*

 **that kangaroo:** I sometimes (read: every second of every day) regret making this groupchat and knowing all of you in the first place.

 **binnie bby!:** ur dating us u daft mango

 **that kangaroo:** I regret that too.

 **that bear:** Hey Chan :)

 **that kangaroo:** I love each and every single one of you! This relationship was the best decision of my life! Please don’t put me on an affection ban again.

 **sungie sungie sung:** why r we datin u again

 **that kangaroo:** You love me?

 **sungie sungie sung:** oh

 **sungie sungie sung:** ok

 **koala woala:** sounds fake but ok!

 **binnie bby!:** im in it for the sleepy kisses and night cuddles

 **jinnie bby!:** oh bug mood

 **minnie uwu:** HAHAHHAHAH

 **minnie uwu:** bug mood

 **sungie sungie sung:** bug mood

 **koala woala:** bug mood

 **minmin:** bug mood

 **binnie bby!:** bug mood

 **jinnie bby!:** cut my life into pieces………………… this is my plastic fork…………..

 **jinnie bby!:** they put the u key too close to the i key

 **jinnie bby!:** i was set up for failure from the start

 **koala woala:** hello 911? yeah id like 2 report a dumbass

 **jinnie bby!:** hello yeah 911 id like 2 report a BIG MEANIE

 **koala woala:** i take back evrything i said i lov u dont hate me

 **jinnie bby!:** ill accept kisses as an apology

 **koala woala:** ok <3 omw 2 ur house

 **jinnie bby!:** ill b waitin <3

 **binnie bby!:** and at tht moment.. he knew he was lonely

 **minnie uwu:** lol loser

 **binnie bby!:** and at tht moment.. he knew he was goin to kill seungmin the v instant he saw him

 **minnie uwu:** guess ill jus nvr see u evr again

 **binnie bby!:** u say that but ud miss me 2 much :)

 **minnie uwu:** r u sure abt tht hyung

 **jinnie bby!:** binbins sensitive hes gonna cry minnie! tell him u lov him instead of bein bratty :/

 **minnie uwu:** im not BRATTY

 **innie uwu:** As the usual resident brat, I’d like to say that you are indeed bratty

 **the bear:** Yeah the kid’s right

 **koala woala:** i lov u and ur brattiness seungminnie

 **minnie uwu:** ilyt fefe thank u

 **minnie uwu:** and i GUESS ily binnie

 **binnie bby!:** smooches u lots <3

 **minnie uwu:** ew

 **minnie uwu:** ..smooches u back <3

 **innie uwu:** CUTE!!!!!!

 **sungie sungie sung:** i lov all of u <3

 **minmin:** we lov u 2 <33

 **that kangaroo:** This is cute, why can’t we be cuter more often?

 **minmin:** u kno whats cuter

 **minmin:** sungie when hes asleep

**minmin:** _sleeping-angel.png_

**minmin:** tell me im wrong! tell me!

 **koala woala:** UWUWUWUWUWUWU

 **jinnie bby!:** UWU MACHINE BROKE

 **the bear:** Aw Sungie!

 **sungie sungie sung:** MINHO HYUNG :(

 **minmin:** oh NO hes POUTING …. HE KNOWS IM WEAK FOR THT SHIT

 **minmin:** _pout-bby.png_

 **binnie bby!:** OH NO

 **jinnie bby!:** kiss it!!!!!! kiss it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **koala woala:** kiss him b4 i walk my ass ovr and do it myself

 **sungie sungie sung:** he kissed me!!!!!!!! we’re all good crisis averted <3

 **innie uwu:** AW <333333

_**7:00 pm.** _

**the bear:** I want chicken

 **the bear:** Someone come over so I feel obliged to order lots of chicken

 **minnie uwu:** omw

 **the bear:** Boyfriends? I only know Kim Seungmin

 **minnie uwu:** thts cute lol im goin for food

 **the bear:** And me?

 **minnie uwu:**..and i guess u too

 **the bear:** <333333

 **koala woala:** hey chan ask me ovr

 **the kangaroo:** No, thanks.

 **koala woala:** 2 fuckin bad im comin u better order some fuckin pizza u ungrateful swine

 **the kangaroo:** The usual?

 **koala woala:** ofc <3

 **koala woala:** can we watch hsm

 **the kangaroo:** I guess, I don’t really think I have a say, do I?

 **koala woala:** nope! :)

 **the kangaroo:** Aw fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this.

 **koala woala:** oh NOW u quote vines? hmm sus

 **jinnie bby!:** sus? o.o

 **binnie bby!:** suspicious

 **jinnie bby!:** OH! okay! makes sense! :D

 **binnie bby!:** ur cute <3

 **jinnie bby!:** UR CUTER <33333333333333

**_9:00 pm._ **

**sungie sungie sung:** gags loudly

 **sungie sungie sung:** YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

 **binnie bby!:** what

 **sungie sungie sung:** i just saw a photo of u lol

 **binnie bby!:** go away

 **binnie bby!:** envy and jealousy arent good looks on u :)

 **sungie sungie sung:** ko

 **sungie sungie sung:** OK

 **sungie sungie sung:** ah FUCK u dumb fuckin small keyboard hyunjin was right we’re all doomed from the fuckin start

 **jinnie bby!:** finally.. some1 who gets it welcome 2 the keyboard haters club

 **sungie sungie sung:** hi my names jisung

 **jinnie bby!:** hi jisung

 **sungie sungie sung:** i guess im here bc keyboards hav always conspired against me.. i feel at ease here

 **koala woala:** whoa this dude speaks to me on a spiritual lvl

 **minnie uwu:** u all make me wanna wash my eyes w bleach

 **sungie sungie sung:** BET U WONT THO U LIL BTICH

 **sungie sungie sung:** bitch bby seungminnie looool

 **minnie uwu:** u kno how to shut u up? hold on

 **minnie uwu:** _@innie uwu_ sungie’s bein mean to me innie tell him to stop X(

 **sungie sungie sung:** u think thts gonna stop me? ur a fool

 **minnie uwu:** just wait

 **innie uwu:** That’s mean, Jisungie hyung! Be nice to Minnie hyung! Don’t make me tell the adults! You better quit! Say you’re sorry!

 **sungie sungie sung:** no i refuse

 **innie uwu:** You brought this upon yourself

 **innie uwu:** _@that kangaroo @that bear @minmin_ JISUNGIE MADE ME CRY!

 **innie uwu:** _@that kangaroo @that bear @minmin_ r-u-proud.png

 **sungie sungie sung:** UR SUCH A SNITCH U BRAT I THOUGHT U LOVEDME

 **minmin:** HAN JISUNG U APOLOGIZE TO THE BOYS RIGHT NOW OR ELSE ILL GO TO UR HOUSE AND KICK UR ASS

 **sungie sungie sung:** im not scared of u LMAO ill lock u out

 **that kangaroo:** Apologize right now.

 **sungie sungie sung:** NO THEY SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO ME THIS IS SO STUPID

 **that bear:** Hey Jisung :)

 **sungie sungie sung:** _@minnie uwu @innie uwu_ im srry can we make out as an apology thing or smth

 **innie uwu:** Minnie has to agree! But thank you for the apology, Jisungie hyung, I appreciate it <3

 **minnie uwu:** fine thanks cmere now ig we can binge a tv show and make out or smth :/

 **koala woala:** he does the :/ face but he loves it

 **binnie bby!:** we been knew

 **sungie sungie sung:** why do u guys always show up after shit goes down wht kinda bfs r u

 **binnie bby!:** busy kissin

 **binnie bby!:** we also like to watch the world burn

 **jinnie bby!:** oh relatable!

 **sungie sungie sung:** fuck u guys :/

 **jinnie bby!:** mwah mwah

 **sungie sungie sung:** dont mwah me u traitor

 **the bear:** Jisung :)

 **sungie sungie sung:** mwah mwah

 **jinnie bby!:** <3


	2. busting ouws left and right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> koala woala: is howdy short for how are you
> 
> minmin: so close yet so fucking far away
> 
> binnie bby!: u dumbass its short for how do you do
> 
> binnie bby!: WHERE THE FUCK WOULD U GET THE ARE FROM
> 
> koala woala: hear me out
> 
> koala woala: how are (d)you 
> 
> binnie bby!: i think i just lost multiple braincells
> 
> sungie sungie sung: tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT EXPECT PPL 2 LIKE THIS FIC IM WHEEZING? THANK U? i didnt read this ovr bc FUCK REREADING we post w/o checking like a REAL MAN dslghdjg anyways take this idk what it is but its smth...... also i had a dream where felix said howdy was short for how r u and it went down exactly as i wrote it im fuckin losin it 
> 
> lowkey plug that my tumblr is hyunjinvibes lol

**[and i say HEY YEAH YEAH i said HEY WHATS GOING ON: 9 members]**

**_4:00 pm._ **

**koala woala:** evry1 all the time: ____ are sensitive be nice :(

 **koala woala:** why is evry1 sensitive r u ok

 **that kangaroo:** You’re sensitive too, what are you going on about?

 **koala woala:** hm :) bet :)

 **that kangaroo:** You cry during every movie ever. If it has a poorly made tear jerker scene, you’re sobbing your eyes out immediately. I haven’t gone to the movies with you and NOT seen you cry.

 **sungie sungie sung:** LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

 **sungie sungie sung:** GET CALLED THE FUCK OUT

 **sungie sungie sung:** felix right now:

**sungie sungie sung:** _pikachu-gasp.png_

**koala woala:** ull pay for exposing me chan

 **koala woala:** see u in HELL

 **binnie bby!:** edgy

 **koala woala:** shut up ur mom made u play w megablocks instead of legos

 **jinnie bby!:** MS KEISHA? MS KEISHA? oh my fycking god she fcukin DEAD

 **binnie bby!:** jin bby hey dont encourage him

 **jinnie bby!:** i nvr get 2 have fun D:

 **koala woala:** LET THE BABY QUOTE VINES

 **sungie sungie sung:** LET! THE! BABY! QUOTE! VINES!

 **sungie sungie sung:** almost wrote vibes i rly think im gonna petition against these fucking KEYBOARDS

 **jinnie bby!:** u kno wht? im abt to say it

 **binnie bby!:** what

 **jinnie bby!:** i dont care that u broke ur elbow :/

 **binnie bby!:** SKJHFkjsH

 **binnie bby!:** god what does that MEAN

 **koala woala:** its a vine u fucking old man go watch a compilation on yt u nut

 **binnie bby!:** i was this close 2 typing ‘op ur MIND’ when he said tht and i hate it

 **binnie bby!:** yall bad influences

 **minnie uwu:** hey stfu thats my line get another 1

 **binnie bby!:** yall terrible rolemodels

 **minnie uwu:** u die in 7 days

 **binnie bby!:** ok

 **koala woala:** u think the fbi agent watching this is confused

 **koala woala:** is…… is he lonely

 **koala woala:** hey dude my lil fbi agent r u good

 **minmin:** fbi agent?

 **koala woala:** uhhhhhh im a lesbian

 **sungie sungie sung:** bUT I THOUGHT U WERE AMERICAN

 **jinnie bby!:** isnt he austrailian D:

 **koala woala:** oh bby u sweet sweet summer child i lov u

 **sungie sungie sung:** KJSHFKJAHKJFHFJLKHSG

**_4:50 pm._ **

**innie uwu:** OH! Are all the hyungs online?

 **minmin:** yeah some of us r lurkin and the others r bein rly dumb

 **minmin:** why whats up buttercup

 **innie uwu:** I’m trying to finish my homework but I can’t figure it out and I’m really frustrated, Minho hyung. It’s so difficult! Are you good at math?

 **minmin:** awwwwwww bby :(( im not good at math at all but changbin and woojin are

 **innie uwu:** _@that bear @binnie bby!_ Hyungs, help me please!!

 **binnie bby!:** send a pic

 **innie uwu:** _homework.jpg_

 **binnie bby!:** ohhhhhhhh this is fractions and shit huh im bad w this im good w other things uhhhhh

 **binnie bby!:** woojin _@that bear_ get ur ass up and help

 **that bear:** I was seeing if you could do it

 **that bear:** Hey baby I can go over and help if needed

 **that bear:** I think I still have my old math book and binder full of notes in my room somewhere. Let me find them and I’ll head over

 **that bear:** Do you want any snacks / drinks by the way? I’ll pick them up

 **innie uwu:** OH THANK YOU SO MUCH HYUNG! I LOVE YOU! Just some honey butter chips and a coke if that’s okay! <33333

 **that bear:** That’s completely fine baby I love you too I’ll be over soon

 **that kangaroo:** I’m, as the kids say, soft. <3

 

**[can we please stop changing the gc name ffs: 9 members]**

**_11:45 am._ **

**koala woala:** so there i was

 **sungie sungie sung:** barbaque sauce on my tiddies

 **that kangaroo:** I can’t believe this.

 **that bear:** I can

 **minnie uwu:** agreed it was bound to happen sooner or later

 **sungie sungie sung:** the school: makes us sit still for hrs on end listening to mindless jargon

 **sungie sungie sung:** us: literally buzzing w excitement 4 lunch

 **sungie sungie** sung: us: lets loose at lunch

 **sungie sungie sung:** the school: punishes us for being loud…… AT LUNCH… and puts on a no talking ban

 **sungie sungie sung:** this is BULLSHIT i missed u guys and i was finally able 2 move and speak and they gotta fuck it up :/ fuck them

 **koala woala:** i feel u sungie im sry :(

 **sungie sungie sung:** its ok thank god we hav the gc i think i wouldve lost my mind w/o it

 **jinnie bby!:** oh mood

 **innie uwu:** At least we have each other! <3

 **innie uwu:** We’ll just text! Maybe after school we can all hang out together and then you can talk our ears off Jisungie hyung!

 **innie uwu:** Plus I need more help with homework again.. :(

 **that kangaroo:** Everyone can come to my house, I guess.

 **minmin:** meet outside by the rly tall tree that looks like its on the brink of death at the bell?

 **binnie bby!:** sounds good

 **koala woala:** ill be the one doin fortnite dances i gotta practice lol

 **koala woala:** wheres the emoticon hold on

**koala woala:**

**(•_•)  
<)   )╯  
/    \**

**\\(•_•)  
(   (>   
/    \**

**(•_•)  
<)   )>   
/    \**

**koala woala:** thas me bitches

**jinnie bby!:**

**(•_•)**

**( •_•) >⌐■-■**

**(⌐■_■)**

**jinnie bby!:** oh wrong one

**jinnie bby!: ಠ** **_** **ಠ**

**jinnie bby!:** there we go

 **binnie bby!:** hey bby u play fortnite ;)

 **koala woala:** yeah ;))

 **binnie bby!:** fucking loser hAHHAHAH

 **koala woala:** u did this to urself :) rmbr to be nicer to me :)

**koala woala:** _bin-embarrassing-dance.mp4_

**jinnie bby!:** PFFFFFT LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **sungie sungie sung:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **minnie uwu:** LOOOOOOOOOOL

 **minmin:** LOSER

 **binnie bby!:** KSJFHSKJFH SHUT THE FUCK UP FELIX MADE ME DO IT

 **koala woala:** u did the fortnite dances on ur own i didnt force SHIT

 **binnie bby!:** when i see u im gonna kill u

 **koala woala:** *kiss

 **binnie bby!:** no

 **koala woala:** :(

 **binnie bby!:** fine

 **koala woala:** :)

 **minmin:** the POWER……

**_1:30 pm._ **

**minnie uwu:** 911 i hate this school yet again

 **minnie uwu:** ppl r MEAN(ER THAN ME)

 **minnie uwu:** plus i failed a test

 **minnie uwu:** can i dropout

 **that kangaroo:** No, you’re not dropping out. What’s wrong, darling?

 **minnie uwu:** chan ily but i literally said what was wrong

 **minmin:** i think he meant like what did ppl do and what test did u fail or smth

 **that kangaroo:** ^

 **minnie uwu:** kids bein stupid as always u know how the ycan be

 **minnie uwu:** idk i might skip this class and hidei n the bathroom

 **minmin:** not on my watch u arent

 **minmin:** ill skip w u and we can talk abt this 2gether ok

 **that kangaroo:** Normally, I’d be mad but sure. Minnie, honey, if you’re going to skip, do it with Minho so he can comfort and talk to you.

 **minnie uwu:** bathroom by the dance room?

 **minmin:** ill b outside of it waitin 4 u

 

**[hyung line: 3 members]**

_**1:34 pm.** _

**channie:** Minho, will you update me on what’s eating at Seungminnie when you find out? I’m worried.

 **cute minho:** yeah

 **channie:** Thanks.

 **woobear <3: **What’s wrong with him

 **channie:** Check the other groupchat.

 **woobear <3: **Oh okay I see

 **woobear <3:** I’m assuming those bullies are picking on him again

 **channie:** Bullies? Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?

 **woobear <3: **Because he knows how overprotective you are and how much you worry, he didn’t want to stress you out or smother him

 **woobear <3: **He said he’d handle it but I guess it didn’t work out as planned

 **woobear <3: **He’s gonna be probably more tense and snappier than usual today. Just be patient with him, I’ll tell the others to act the same

 **woobear <3: **You know how he gets

 **channie:** Alright.. I wish he would’ve told me though.

 **woobear <3:** Chan he didn’t do it to be mean or because he didn’t trust you, it was because he loves you so much that he doesn’t want to add to the issues you deal with

 **woobear <3:** He was trying to be considerate but I don’t know

 **woobear <3:** I’m not the best with advice and maybe I didn’t help enough

 **channie:** Hush that, you probably did amazingly. You’re so smart and kind and wise. I’m proud he went to you and I have faith that you did a wonderful job at handling it. <3

 **channie:** I love you so much. <3

 **woobear <3: **I love you too <3

**_1:45 pm._ **

**cute minho:** hes fine woojin was pretty much dead right

 **cute minho:** bullies messed w him again and hes not sure what to do

 **cute minho:** and hes rly upset that he studied so much for the history test and still failed it

 **cute minho:** im kissin and huggin him lots he’ll be ok maybe pull him aside when we get to chans house and talk to him?

 **channie:** Alright, that sounds good. Thank you for handling him, Minho. Give him a kiss for me and Woojin.

 **cute minho:** ok u got it

 **channie:** I love you <3

 **cute minho:** dork

 **cute minho** : ilysm <3333333333

 

**[all but 3: 6 members]**

**_1:50 pm._ **

**they call me woojin:** Hey babes

 **they call me felix:** ya

 **they call me woojin:** Listen I know you saw the other gc and I know you’re probably worried about Minnie

 **they call me innie:** I’m so worried hyung! :((( Those meanies won’t leave Minnie hyung alone!!! :((((

 **they call me innie:** And you know how hard he studies!!!!! Failing the test will make him so mad!!!!!!! Which will make him sad!!!!!! I’m sad!!!!! :((((

 **they call me woojin:** Baby please calm down it’s okay I’m going to talk to him after school with Chan, okay? He’s skipping class right now with Minho and he talked about it all with him. He’s getting plenty of snuggles and smooches so there’s no need to panic, alright?

 **they call me woojin:** Deep breaths. It’s going to be fine.

 **they call me woojin:** I just wanted to warn you about his potential snappiness and rudeness. I think we’re all aware that he gets so upset and sad that he gets angry instead and it can be unpredictable. Just be patient with him, agreed?

 **they call me jisung:** okay hyung

 **they call me hyunjin:** ok :(

 **they call me changbin:** mhm

 **they call me felix:** arlight

 **they call me felix:** fuCUK

 **they call me felix:** *alright

 **they call me woojin:** Innie, are you okay?

 **they call me innie:** Yeah I’m fine hyung. I agree. I just miss him and I’m worried still. I’ll be better after I hug him lots and hold his hand. That always calms me down.

 **they call me woojin:** I love you all so much okay? <3

 **they call me hyunjin:** WE LOVE YOU TOO HYUNGIE <3

 

**[and we said FUCK CHAN: 9 members]**

_**2:50 pm.** _

**that kangaroo:** YAH, WHY’S THAT THE GROUPCHAT NAME?

 **koala woala:** disrespect on U disrespect on UR FAM disrespect on UR COW

 **sungie sungie sung:** its bc we said FUCK CHAN

 **that kangaroo:** BUT WHY? WHAT DID I DO?

 **jinnie bby!:** said not 2 change the gc name anymore bc it annoys u

 **that kangaroo:** You guys change it every hour! I can’t keep up!

 **binnie bby!:** so we said FUCK CHAN

 **binnie bby!:** we change the gc name whenevr we want :/ we liv in a lawless gc

 **jinnie bby!:** the only law is lov

 **koala woala:** oh big gay

 **koala woala:** OH BIG GAY

 **that kangaroo:** You guys are mean to me.

 **innie uwu:** It really be like that sometimes, huh Hyung?

 **that kangaroo:** BABY, NO. DON’T SIDE WITH THEM.

 **innie uwu:** But Felix is teaching me slang and uhhhh me-mes? It’s fun! They’re really funny! I like them! <3

 **jinnie bby!:** _wasted-gta.png_

 **jinnie bby!:** hes so CUTE

 **koala woala:** u wanna hear smth cute jinjin

 **jinnie bby!:** hit me w it

 **koala woala:** innie pronounced uwu as ouw

 **jinnie bby!:** IM G ONN A BUST A O UW

 **jinnie bby!:** INNIE UR SO CUTE UR SO CUUUUUTE UR SUCH A LIL BBY MY LIL INNIE <3333333333

 **innie uwu:** Oh no, Jinnie hyung’s gonna smother me when he sees me!

 **innie uwu:** _im-in-danger.png_

 **jinnie bby!:** im nvr gonna let u go <3

 **minmin:** im nvr gonna let u down im nvr gonna turn around and desert u

 **minmin:** nvr say goodbye nvr smth smth i forgot the lyrics

 **minmin:** OH LOOOOOOOOOOOL

 **minmin:** just realized the dude tht sings nvr gonna let u down reminds me of felix

 **koala woala:** new halloween costume idea? i think the fuck so!

 **koala woala:** minho is an intellectual

 **binnie bby!:** he just said u remind him of a meme

 **koala woala:** and i said FUCK BINNIE i only need minho in my life! intellectuals only!

 **sungie sungie sung:** this is a gays only evnt

 **sungie sungie sung:** GO HOME

 **that bear:** Aren’t you all in class

 **minmin:** i got a free period

 **that bear:** Anyone who doesn’t have a free period better put their phones up right this instant :)

**_3:00 pm._ **

**that bear:** That’s what I fucking thought :)

 

**[and we said FUCK WOOJIN AND CHAN: 9 members]**

**_8:30 pm._ **

**minnie uwu:** this is gonna be long so just let me speak ok and dont make fun of me

 **minnie uwu:** thank u guys for being there for me yknow it means a lot to me that u care and lov me so much

 **minnie uwu:** im sorry for bein um ruder? than usual? thanks for bein patient and nice and loving i appreciate it so much and i jsut

 **minnie uwu:** i love u all so much . so so so much

 **minnie uwu:** im so lucky to hav u in my life

 **minnie uwu:** ok im done dont talk abt this

 **koala woala:** mayhaps i cried?

 **minnie uwu:** i said dont talk abt this. full stop. continue on w ur memes and shit

 **koala woala:** ok i hav a question then its v important

 **minmin:** what is it

 **koala woala:** is howdy short for how are you

 **minmin:** so close yet so fucking far away

 **binnie bby!:** u dumbass its short for how do you do

 **binnie bby!:** WHERE THE FUCK WOULD U GET THE ARE FROM

 **koala woala:** hear me out

 **koala woala:** how are (d)you

 **binnie bby!:** i think i just lost multiple braincells

 **sungie sungie sung:** tragic

 **minmin:** how does that work i thought u and felix shared one braincell

 **koala woala:** thats our bonding cell we hav our own braincells

 **sungie sungie sung:** *braincell

 **sungie sungie sung:** bin only has like one if we’re lucky and i think its implied that felix has like a half-dead one or smth

 **koala woala:** i came out to have a good time and i honestly feel so attacked right now

 **binnie bby!:** ill kill u

 **minnie uwu:** good :) i thrive off this

 **jinnie bby!:** this? whats this? owo

 **minnie uwu:** first of all fuck u furry

 **minnie uwu:** second of all i mean like bad vibes

 **koala woala:** do u tell ppl ur sendin bad vibes their way

 **minnie uwu:** what

 **sungie sungie sung:** some1: hey i dont feel so great :(

 **sungie sungie sung:** seungminnie: lol sendin bad vibes ur way :)

 **sungie sungie sung:** end scene

 **koala woala:** roll the credits

 **binnie bby!:** how many of my bfs are fucking morons

 **jinnie bby!:** 8

 **binnie bby!:** thats all of them

 **jinnie bby!:** i didnt fucking stutter

 **minmin:** can u stutter a number or thru text at all anyways

 **jinnie bby!:** I DIDNT FUCKING STUTTER

 **minnie uwu:** someday god will judge u for all that uve done and ill be there to laugh

 **sungie sungie sung:** the fuck r u talkin abt ur goin to hell w all the rest of us u lil brat

 **minnie uwu:** hey jisung hyung :)

 **sungie sungie sung:** he hangs out 2 much w woojin hyung im honestly scared for my life

 **that bear:** I’m so proud of him <3

 **minnie uwu:** <3

 **koala woala:** hey hyungie wheres channie hyung and innie at theyve been rly quiet

 **that bear:** Chan’s working on some writing and Innie is doing the rest of his homework/chores.

 **koala woala:** ah. nerds lol

 **that bear:** Did you even do your homework

 **koala woala:** we had homework?

 **that bear:** Oh my god how do you manage to pass your classes?

 **koala woala:** guessing and favoritism! :D

 **that bear:** Dear god you’re doomed

 **koala woala:** it be like that :/

 **koala woala:** evry time i look at my hw i just softly go

 **koala woala:** chief called and he said this aint it

 **koala woala:** mayhaps i cry? mayfcukinghaps

 **jinnie bby!:** why is he so relatable yet so dumb

 **koala woala:** u dumb bitch u didnt know what sus meant

 **jinnie bby!:** u thought howdy was short for how are u can u really talk?

 **minmin:** boys! boys! ur both pretty (tho im prettier)

 **sungie sungie sung:** _coughs_ narcissistic _coughs_

 **minmin:** am i wrong

 **sungie sungie sung:** send a pic i forgot what u looked like

 **minmin:** oh real smooooooth

**minmin:** _selca.png_

**sungie sungie sung:** I THINK IM IN LOV? I THINK IVE SEEN AN ANGEL W MY OWN 2 EYES OHMY FHCUKING GOD IM DYING IM GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST DSJGHJDKSGHDJS HOLYS HIT MY BF IS HOT

 **minmin:** u get extra kisses when i see u <3

 **sungie sungie sung:** hell fucking yeah <3

**_9:45 pm._ **

**koala woala:** u know the ‘fuck this shit im out’ vine

 **sungie sungie sung:** ofc

 **jinnie bby!:** obviously

 **koala woala:** we should recreate it ill be willin to dive into an empty trashcan

 **koala woala:** do it for the vibes as they say

 **minnie uwu:** VIBES LOL DUMBASS

 **koala woala:** seungminnie only reveals himself 2 make fun of mistakes

 **koala woala:** hes like the ‘haha!’ kid from the simpsons

 **binnie bby!:** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

 **koala woala:** yeah good impression binbin

 **binnie bby!:** ill fuckin kill u

 **koala woala:** *kiss

 **binnie bby!:** STOP DOING TH AT

 **koala woala:** oh :(

 **koala woala:** i thought u were bae.. turns out ur just fam..

 **innie uwu:** BRUH

 **koala woala:** JSKFHSKJFHSKJFHSKJFHKSJ

 **koala woala:** IVE NVR BEEN PRO U DER

 **koala woala:** I LO V  U B A BY

 **innie uwu:** I LOVE YOU TOO <333333333333

**_11:25 pm._ **

**minmin:** so whos on ‘makin chan go 2 sleep’ duty

 **jinnie bby!:** duty lol

 **minmin:** we get it ur 5 shut up

 **that bear:** Me and Innie can handle it

 **that kangaroo:** Oh no..

 **that bear:** Oh yes :)

 **that kangaroo:** My weaknesses played against me.. Passive aggressive smileys and a baby who’ll send me photos/videos of him pouting and doing puppy dog eyes..

 **that kangaroo:** I’m not gonna survive.

 **koala woala:** now u can say it jinjin

 **jinnie bby!:** MS KEISHA? MS KEISHA? OH MY FUCKING GOD SHE FUCKIN DEAD

 **koala woala:** wipes a stray tear away.. im so proud

 **binnie bby!:** uve corrupted my sweet angel

 **koala woala:** ive upgraded him shush

 **jinnie bby!:** mwah

 **koala woala:** evryone say thanks felix!

 **jinnie bby!:** not again! D:

 **koala woala:** i trusted u .. u moldy orange .. u betrayed me

 **innie uwu:** Top 10 Anime Betrayals!!!!!!

 **minmin:** whatevr evryone get ready for bed

 **minmin:** _@that bear @innie uwu_ \- do ur thing

 **that bear:** On it

 

**[sleep crew!: 3 members]**

**_11:30 pm._ **

**that bear:** Do I need to use the baby against you :)

 **that kangaroo:** Please don’t, I won’t survive.

 **that bear:** Are you going to go to bed :)

 **that kangaroo:** Yes, I’ll go to bed. :/

 **innie uwu:** Are you lying, hyungie? :(

 **that kangaroo:** No, I promise! I’ll try and get some rest.

 **that bear:** If I find out that you worked on writing or something instead of getting sleep I’m going to make you regret it :)

 **that kangaroo:** Oh my god.

 **innie uwu:** Okay I believe you, hyung!! Sleep well!! Get lots of well needed rest!! Have the best dreams!! I love you!!

 **that kangaroo:** I love you too! <3 Sleep well, baby.

 **innie uwu:** <3

 **innie uwu:** Same goes for you, Woojin hyungie! I love you! Goodnight!

 **that bear:** I love you too, baby <3 Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna post another ch soon! maybe tomorrow.. maybe friday.. idk when! im gonna try workin more on my wip fics (i hav several but ill likely post my insomniac woochan fic or my photographer and dancer innie/jinnie fic IDK) but whats poppin yall thank u for bein so cute ill start replyin 2 comments and tellin u all i love u lots!!!!!!!
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes


	3. oh FUCK u got me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that bear: FELIX
> 
> that kangaroo: JISUNG
> 
> minmin: MINHO
> 
> that kangaroo: ??
> 
> minmin: i wanted 2 feel included

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rly short update but an update nonetheless!!! mwah mwah <3
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes

**[have u ever had a dream that u, um, u had, ur, u- u could, u’ll do, u- u wants, u, u could do so, u- u’ll do, u could- u, u want, u want them to do u so much u could do anything?: 9 members]**

**_9:30 am._ **

**that kangaroo:** Who changed the groupchat name yet again and why is it so long?

**koala woala:** _whistles innocently_

**that kangaroo:** So, it was Felix? Should’ve known.

 **sungie sungie sung:** the SHADE

 **minnie uwu:** wait shut upl isten to me

 **jinnie bby!:** do u bring news abt the baby

 **minnie uwu:** yes

 **jinnie bby!:** u may continue

 **minnie uwu:** he keeps singing baby shark he wont stop and as much as i hate the song i cant make him quit bc its so soft and cute i lov him so much

 **binnie bby!:** minnie? soft? more likely than u think!

 **minnie uwu:** binnie? dumb? more likely than u think!

 **binnie bby!:** u lov me dont deny it

 **minnie uwu:** idk wht ur talkin abt

 **binnie bby!:** WE’RE DATING U DENSE GRAPE

 **minnie uwu:** oh fuck u got me there

 **jinnie bby!:** shut up we get it ur in lov now tell me more abt the baby or ill go ovr

 **jinnie bby!:** u kno what ill be there in a lil bit omw

 **minnie uwu:** say sike

 **minnie uwu:** PLEASE SAY SIKE

 **minmin:** u cant keep hoarding the baby minnie share him or else

 **minnie uwu:** was that a threat

 **minmin:** maybe

 **minnie uwu:** yeah 911 i was just THREATENED! lock him up boys! send him to the slammer! goodbye fish!

 **minmin:** fish?

 **sungie sungie sung:** ahaha minnow hahah

 **minmin:** kim seungmin u better talk to ur elders nicer or ill beat u up

 **minnie uwu:** threatened again! nice! hot! love it!

 **the bear:** How do I unread something

 **koala woala:** sometimes i wish i was jared.. 19..

 **binnie bby!:** what the actual fuck does that mean

 **koala woala:** wouldnt u like to know gramps! too bad!

 **binnie bby!:** i see how it is

 **binnie bby!:** join the gc they said. itll be fun they said. fuckin LIARS

 **binnie bby!:** this gc is a bully binnie zone and i wont stand for it

 **sungie sungie sung:** hey bin? i gotchu

 **sungie sungie sung:** im playin the worlds smallest violin for ur whining ass

 **binnie bby!:** hey god its me changbin why did i think it was a good idea to date these idiots

 **minmin:** u know we’re kidding binnie we dont mean it

 **sungie sungie sung:** oh i do

 **minmin:** not helping at all jisung

 **sungie sungie sung:** wasnt trying to

 **the bear:** Zip it Jisung

 **sungie sungie sung:** I BREATHED

 **the bear:** I got an idea. Don’t.

 **sungie sungie sung:** SFJSKHFKSJHFJ OK

 **that kangaroo:** Can we not have a moment of calmness ever? It’s all I ever ask for.

 **minnie uwu:** 5 dollars and ill block every1 out of the gc and we can finally have sweet peace and quiet

 **that kangaroo:** Why are you always offering things for 5 dollars in return? What are you even spending the money on? If you wanted something, you should be aware your hyungs would buy for it you if you just asked nicely.

 **minnie uwu:** maybe i just want money just to have it

 **jinnie bby!:** didnt u tell me u wanted it for a game D:

 **jinnie bby!:** am i rmbring wrong :((

 **minnie uwu:** i confide in u. i trust u. and this is how u repay me

 **minnie uwu:** :/

 **minmin:** aw bby minnie wants a game!!!!! what game is it ill buy it immediately

 **minnie uwu:** i dont want u to buy it for me i want to buy it myself thats why ive been saving up for it hyung

 **that kangaroo:** What if I give you the money you need and you can go buy it yourself? Just combine what you’ve got with what I’ll give you.

 **minnie uwu:** idk hyung ill feel bad :/

 **that kangaroo:** We can make it a date if you want. I’ll take you and you can go in to get the game all by yourself, okay? Then we can go get coffee and food. Maybe walk around the park or something. It’ll be just me and you.

 **minnie uwu:** when?

 **that kangaroo:** How’s tomorrow afternoon work? I don’t have anything to do so I’ll be free. If you wanted, you can sleep over at mine.

 **sungie sungie sung:** i would say u can do this in the pc but this is so cute im so soft

 **koala woala:** _narrator voice_ and here we see a rare bby minnie being as cute as he looks

 **minmin:** hush u two let them be adorable in peace

 **minnie uwu:** ok im good w that channie hyung thank u

 **that kangaroo:** I love you. <3

 **minnie uwu:** uggggggh

 **minnie uwu:** ily2 <33333

 

**[u best fucking delete that shit: 9 members]**

**_10:00 am._ **

**innie uwu:** _blush-minnie.png_

 **innie uwu:** _Coughs_ _@that-kangaroo_ _Coughs_

 **minnie uwu:** IS THIS WHY U WERE SNICKERING U LIL RAT

 **innie uwu:** I don’t know what you’re talking about hyungie! uwu

 **that kangaroo:** Aw, our Seungminnie is so cute! I’m gonna smother you in smooches tomorrow, that’s a promise. <3

 **koala woala:** my HEART! my fcugkin HEART! im dying i think im dead thanks for the lack of warning! u cant just send smth so CUTE without tellin me first! i have to PREPARE myself u MELON

 **binnie bby!:** ohhh our minnie looks so adorable doesnt he! im cooing out loud ovr this!

 **sungie sungie sung:** kJSHJKSJKSJkjdhKJSFHj

 **jinnie bby!:** kjhkjfhKJHFSKJFHAKJHLSKHFlkhskjHSFkjdhskjhfkjHSKJD

 **koala woala:** _narrator voice_ and here we see the aftermath of the minnies attack.. his cuteness overloaded their systems.. theyll be dead in hrs

 **minmin:** felix honey lov of my life

 **minmin:** waht is wrong w u

 **koala woala:** i have 2 much free time on my hands and a lot of memes to ruin myself w like any other teen

 **koala woala:** let me live

 **minmin:** ur so dorky

 **that bear:** He’s silly and we love him for it

 **koala woala:** is this how kids feel when their parents talk abt them to other parents

 **that bear:** Maybe

 **koala woala:** i dont like it

 

**[visuals.. visuals everywhere: 9 members]**

**_12:00 pm._ **

**sungie sungie sung:** hey fe

 **koala woala:** yeah ji

 **sungie sungie sung:** u do the hw from fri

 **koala woala:** we

 **koala woala:** we had hw?

 **that bear:** FELIX

 **that kangaroo:** JISUNG

 **minmin:** MINHO

 **that kangaroo:**??

 **minmin:** i wanted 2 feel included

 **koala woala:** i might ? have lost it ? maybe ?

 **sungie sungie sung:** oh fe.. our dear lovely boy.. u do know that ur gonna get scolded again dont u?

 **koala woala:** and ill do exactly what i did last time

 **sungie sungie sung:** the teacher said “u nvr do ur hw yongbok u need 2 take studies seriously like _insert some teacher’s pet_??”

 **sungie sungie sung:** u said (and i quote) “weird flex but ok”

 **sungie sungie sung:** u got detention for disrespect and talking back

 **koala woala:** and i repeat ill do exactly what i did last time

 **the bear:** Felix sweetheart can’t you just make a copy of Jisung’s homework and then you two can work on it together so that you don’t get scolded or get detention?

 **koala woala:** how do we make copies when we dont hav a copier

 **the bear:** Oh my god

 **the bear:** Go to the town’s public library and ask them to make copies of it

 **the bear:** It’s 10 cents a page if I remember correctly

 **sungie sungie sung:** im omw 2 get u

 

**[soft gang: 9 members]**

**_1:30 pm._ **

**koala woala:** o3o

 **binnie bby!:** what IS that

 **jinnie bby!:** o3o

 **jinnie bby!:** its a smooch face fool

 **koala woala:** mwah o3o

 **binnie bby!:** stop it looks weird

 **koala woala:** u look weird :/

 **binnie bby!:** oh FUCK u got me

 **binnie bby!:** jk jokes on u

 **binnie bby!:** they dont call me binsual for nothing

 **that bear:** You call yourself Binsual, not us

 **binnie bby!:** when will i get the love i deserve

 **minmin:** ur a bby im literally loving on u rn? am i nothing 2 u

 **minmin:** OH <33

 **that bear:** Did you get kisses?

 **minmin:** mayhaps i did <333

 **that bear:** Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok question: if i were 2 like actually write abt the lil date minnie and channie have, would u guys like that? hmu if u would!! <33 ilysm


	4. the seungchan date we deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was calming. everything with chan was almost like a breath of fresh air, like a blanket during winter, like song that makes you feel understood. chan was, quite frankly, someone who could make him feel completely at ease without even having to try and he loved him so much for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ok so heres the thing: 1. i didnt proofread this skdjghds 2. its been AGES (and i mean fuckin AGES) since ive actually written anything so this might be a mess idk and 3. idk what im doin ..... but heres the date i promised! is it more seungmin being a sappy lil shit inside abt chan + his other bfs? quite possibly lmao 
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes

seungmin heard his alarm go off through his murky state of mind, groaning softly before prying his eyes open. he was disoriented for a few moments (fingers felt around, tangling themselves in the covers, almost as if stabilizing the fact that he was in his own bed) before he went to turn off the alarm. his phone quickly slid out of his grasp as seungmin rested his head against his pillow for a few ignorant blissful seconds as he went through the daily debate in his head (is it worth it to get up? couldn’t he manage a few minutes of sleep? was it this urgent?). it ended the same way it always does - with seungmin forcing himself off the bed.

(if he remembered correctly, he was home alone as usual, his mom working a shift until late to which she’ll likely eat and then pass out until her next shift.)

stumbling, he blindly grabbed some clothes he set out the night before (a simple white shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, a red jacket) and went to the bathroom to quickly run through his morning routine. 20 minutes (plus a shower, skin care process and attempt at fixing his hair) later, he was all good to go.

picking up his phone, seungmin headed to the kitchen. he could feel his body crying out for caffeine and truly, who was he to deprive himself of it in these trying times? a notification for a call rings throughout the quiet kitchen as seungmin fiddles with the coffee maker, finally answering the call once he was sure it was working properly.

_“hey, seungminnie. are you up?”_

“nope, i’m dead asleep right now. is this a dream? i think i’m dreaming.”

_“i see you’re awake enough to make sarcastic comments. are you already dressed?”_

“yeah, i’m ready. just making coffee right now. oh! do you want me to make you a cup for when you get here, hyung?”

_“if you don’t mind, i’d really appreciate that. i didn’t get too much sleep last night.. don’t tell woojin or innie, please. it’s just.. you know how bad my insomnia can get sometimes.”_

“i know.. i won’t tell them. i’ll make you a cup and tonight, i’ll see if i can’t get you to sleep more than two hours. maybe sleeping with someone beside you will help?”

_“hm, maybe. thanks, minnie. i’ll be over in 10 minutes, alright?”_

“alright, the door’s unlocked so you can just walk in.”

_“okay. bye, honey. i love you!”_

“yeah, yeah. bye, hyung.”

he ended the call and put his phone down on the counter as he hoists himself up atop it, getting comfy as he began to hum a song (if someone were to pay attention, they’d realize it was hi hello by day6 and that there was a small smile upon his lips). he wasn’t keen on admitting to it but seungmin relished alone time with his boyfriends.

yes, _of course_ he adored group dates and hangouts but.. there was something special about being able to just be with one or two of them, y’know? other than the obvious increase in attention and affection, there was a subtle gentleness about it. he cherished moments where he was able to truly appreciate them! and, if he was feeling particularly sappy that day, he’d say that those times made him fall in love all over again.

but don’t ever count on him to say that aloud. seungmin was always one who showed his love in the more muted ways. his actions spoke volumes while his words were usually leaning towards being empty, it was just how it was with him. there was almost an inability to speak his feelings, a constant threat of embarrassment keeping his words stuck in his throat (he’d rather choke on them than allow them to spill out).

however, it’s gotten better since he’s started dating them. they have a way of coaxing the words out of him and he wasn’t ever able to pinpoint how.. was it how they spoke to him with unyielding patience and calmness? was it how warm and comfortable they made him feel? was it the way they’d let him speak without judgement and always knew what to say back? he wasn’t sure but he constantly found himself rambling his issues out (with tears rushing down and a burning sensation in his throat).

too caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t even hear the door open or see chan enter the kitchen until soft hands were holding his face and he was brought back to reality, staring into tired eyes that looked so worried (his heart almost broke at the sight).

“ah, didn’t hear you.. hey.”

chan let one of his hands move up so he could tangle his fingers into seungmin’s hair, a barely audible sigh sounding. even if his tiredness was bone deep, even if he hadn’t slept for days, even if he was being swallowed by stress and burdened by tasks.. chan unfailing put others before himself.

seungmin felt guilt settle in his gut and the feeling made him sick.

“are you okay?”

“i’m fine,” seungmin said, a reassuring grin on his face. “seriously, i was just zoned out.. got carried away with my thoughts.” chan still didn’t look convinced. “i’m completely okay, hyung, don’t worry! oh, c’mere, you big baby.”

he laughed quietly as he let his hand tilt chan’s head upwards, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. his smile widened and he let his fingers dance across chan’s cheeks as he savored the soft moment.

“you still want that cup of coffee?” seungmin asked, getting only a hum in reply. rolling his eyes, he pushed chan back lightly so that he could slide off the counter and made his way to where he kept his cups. stepping on the very tip of his toes, he managed to grab two coffee cups without breaking anything (something he was very grateful for). a minute later, he had two steaming cups of coffee ready for consumption, placing them on his rickety kitchen table.

chan didn’t hesitate for a second as he sat down, picking up the cup and taking a long sip (seungmin winced internally at the sight - did he not feel pain? how the fuck was his tongue still in tact?) from it before setting it back. seungmin immediately slid onto chan’s lap, pressing his face into the other’s shirt as he closed his eyes.

“can’t we just nap all day instead, hyung?”

chan laughed, absentmindedly rubbing circles on seungmin’s back.

“i thought you wanted to go get that game you’ve been drooling over?”

“drool — i have not been _DROOLING_ over it!”

“that’s not what hyunjin said..”

“well, hyunjin’s a fucking liar.. and a dead man walking!”

“oh, really?” chan sounded far too amused for seungmin’s liking. looking up, he pouted at chan who just beamed at him with that damn fond glint in his eyes that made seungmin weak as hell.. damn him.

“ugh, whatever. i’m never telling him something in secret ever again! i swear, the guy has the biggest fucking mouth ever!”

“and yet you told him a secret knowing that hyunjin was gonna unknowingly say it. wow, it’s like you love him and want to share your interests with him despite what he’ll do about it! that’s so crazy..”

“oh, hush, being sarcastic is my thing, aussie.”

                    ***

**[whats an adult? idk her: 9 members]**

**9:50 am.**

**minnie uwu:** fuck u hyunjin

 **jinnie bby!:** WHAT DID I DO ????????? :CCC

 **minnie uwu:** u told evryone abt the game i wanted

 **binnie bby!:** u got a date out of it???????? shut ur mouth up???

 **minnie uwu:** PERHAPS

 **minnie uwu:** but still fcuk u

 **that kangaroo:** KIM SEUNGMIN!

 **minnie uwu:** ugggggh

 **minnie uwu:** thanksfortellingthembecauseimreallygladtohaveanicedatewithchanbutifusayanythingaboutthisillliterallykillu

 **jinnie bby!:** AWWWWW :DDD I LOVE U TOO MINNIE <333333333333333

 **minmin:** its so refreshing to see him like this

 **minnie uwu:** i see how it is

 **sungie sungie sung:** shut up and get off ur fucking phone dork have fun on ur date

 **sungie sungie sung:** _@that kangaroo_ giv him lots of kisses he needs them

 **that kangaroo:** Already on it.

                    ***

a hour of complaining and coffee drinking later, they were at the store. seungmin instantly took chan’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers with practiced ease as he dragged the older boy to the electronics. he was practically buzzing with excitement and his boyfriend was looking as if he was given a gift from the heavens.

it took a bit for them to find the game - minutes upon minutes of bickering between the two ensued as they tried to find it on their own until they had to quit being stubborn asses and ask an employee of the whereabouts - but once it was within reach, seungmin was radiating happiness. how could he not? he’s spent months ( _MONTHS!_ ) pinning over it! he watched the trailers for the game a million times, kept up with every single piece of news about its release, did everything he could to save up enough money for it and drooled over it when he was rambling about it to hyunjin!

this game was - and this was not an exaggeration - everything he wanted and needed as of right now. he couldn’t wait to play it! he’d probably drag his boyfriends over to play it with him as well (as he tended to do when he nabbed a game from time to time). looking at chan, he jumped up and down, pointing at the game like a child would.

“grab it, minnie. c’mon, we can head to checkout.” chan managed to get out through his fits of giggles at seungmin’s behavior.

a frantic nod is given as he grabs the game and shoves it into chan’s hands. he all but runs to the checkout, chan paying for it with the combined money they organized when they were in the car. honestly, chan wished seungmin would let them spoil him more without him feeling all guilty about it because chan would buy him whatever he wanted if it allowed him to see that gorgeous grin or hear that lovely laughter or even see him like a excited kid!

but alas, seungmin wouldn’t let him and he wasn’t one to fight with him about it. though, if chan managed to sneak items he knew seungmin liked into the other’s room and the other ever noticed, they never brought it up or mentioned it. perhaps it was better that way for the two of them, with seungmin denying things and chan figuring out ways to get them to him anyways.

                    ***

**[felix quit fucking changing this gc name to stupid shit: 9 members]**

**_11:03 am._ **

**minnie uwu:** _game-photo.png_

**minnie uwu:** AM I ALIVE RIGHT NOW IS THIS HAPPENING

 **binnie bby!:** yes to both questions

 **binnie bby!:** i see u finally got the game huh

 **jinnie bby!:** OHH U GOT IT!!!! CONGRATS BBY I HOPE ITS SUPER FUN :D <3

 **koala woala:** ok but when we gaming

 **minnie uwu:** we can game tomorrow ok

 **koala woala:** a man after my heart <3 u got it dude

                    ***

lunch was somewhat uneventful which made it all the lovelier. lunch at school was hectic! chaos erupted in the midst of a cold cafeteria overfilled with students that ached for social interaction or food or both. it was a war but without a winner and it never ceased, not even when a no talking ban was implicated (seungmin was still pissed about that). there was so many voices and arguments and it was just loud, loud, loud.

so it was soothing to have something that was the complete opposite. the cafe was quiet and only held a handful of customers. they simply walked in, ordered and grabbed a booth in the corner. chan chatted until the food and drinks came about the project he was working on with jisung and changbin, a music thing they wanted to experiment with to see if anything would come out of it. it sounded interesting from what seungmin heard but he was somewhat distracted by how animated chan was when he talked about it, his heart fluttering in his chest and his cheeks aching from smiling so much.

after that, it was just idle conversation while they ate, moments of silence washing over them at times but it was never awkward and he even welcomed it at some points so he could recharge a bit before speaking again.

it was calming. everything with chan was almost like a breath of fresh air, like a blanket during winter, like song that makes you feel understood. chan was, quite frankly, someone who could make him feel completely at ease without even having to try and he loved him so much for that. compared to the others, seungmin was able to get comfortable around him the fastest. it barely took a week before he was putty in his hands (and it was beyond surprising, causing panic to coarse through veins).

chan was almost a mystery to him, hidden behind a smile and words that change conversations at the tip of a hat.. but he found he didn’t really mind much when he was keeping himself closed off as well.

maybe that’s why they got along so well together.

                    ***

“hey, minnie?”

it’s late and they’re laying on chan’s couch together, a controller clutched in seungmin’s hands as he played his new game with the volume off. it was nice and it was like they slotted together perfectly, cosmic puzzle pieces allotting together as if specifically made for one another. seungmin managed a distracted mumble that sounded like “yeah” as he fought against enemies.

“are you getting tired?”

admittedly, he was but he immediately wanted to deny that. he just got the hottest game and his teenage brain was aching to play it for hours on end until he managed to finish it! though he knew better - more so for chan’s sake than his own - that it was wiser to say yes so he could try and get the elder to snatch up a few hours of sleep even if it was just an hour or two.

so he nodded, rubbing his eyes as he pressed the pause button. shifting his gaze from the television screen to his boyfriend, he pouted a little bit as he let his eyes slowly blink, exaggerating the tiredness he felt in order to make chan feel obliged to go to bed with him.

“hyungie, i’m really sleepy. will you carry me to bed, please?”

a giggle slipped from seungmin’s lips as chan sneakily stole a kiss. one kiss turned into a fit of fleeting smooches all over his face and a giggle turned into laughter that made his stomach hurt and eyes tear up.

“hyung! s – stop, oh my god! b – babe!”

chan eased up, smiling brighter than usual, and chuckled as he kissed the other sweetly, capturing his lips in a short kiss that was soft and warm. a blush settled on seungmin’s cheeks and he felt like he was falling all over again as he stared at his boyfriend, gratefulness and gratitude squeezing his heart.

he was beautiful. there was a million words that could describe chan (ethereal, pretty, adorable) but beautiful was all he could think of in the moment. his eyes were full of life no matter how tired he was, his lips were the softest in the world and tasted as sugary sweet as one would expect, there was a subtle scent of coffee mixed with chocolate that could settle seungmin’s nerves within seconds.. he was, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the most beautiful people he’s ever laid eyes on and he was lucky enough to be able to be his.

to love and kiss and just exist alongside chan was like a gift from the gods. he would’ve given everything up for it but was granted it for free. and - if that was not a miracle enough - he was also given 7 other boys who meant the world to him.

he wouldn’t have ever guessed he’d be able to have this but he does.. and he counted his blessings everyday (secretly, though.. he never wanted to be openly sappy or emotional around anyone but himself). he’s not sure what kind of man he was in his past life but he must’ve been good as ever because here seungmin is, with 8 boys that own his heart and he’s not sure what he’d do without them in his life.

breaking out of his thoughts, seungmin pulled chan’s hand and gently reminded him about going to bed. chan nodded with a grin as he picked seungmin up bridal style, carrying him to his bed and laid him down, slipping in right beside his boyfriend.

cuddling was a simple pleasure that they both adored indulging in, tangling limbs as they curled together, chan’s arm wrapping around seungmin’s waist as he laid his head on the younger’s shoulder. all that could be heard was the sound of quiet breathing until seungmin shattered it with 3 simple (but rare to hear him say aloud) words.

he figured it was okay to let them be heard this time.

“i love you so much, hyung.”

he feels chan smile against his skin and his heart is set aflame. two souls blend and blur together, the start of one was the end of another. this is why he loved these moments, why he cherished dates like this one so dearly. he captures it, memorizing everything about it and placing it in a folder labeled ‘when times get bad’.

and if seungmin’s smile stayed on his face all night, chan doesn’t mention it.

he does, however, make breakfast for the two of them the next morning.

“i love you so much too, baby.”

and if chan managed to sleep longer than 4 hours with his boyfriend by his side, seungmin doesn’t mention it either.

he does, however, smother chan in affection more than he usually does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was?? messy or badly written im gna work on bettering my writing i promise but i do hope u liked it! i think ill manage one more ch b4 christmas (no guarantee) but it might be short bc im super exhausted and i dont rly have much time to write djkgh but happy holidays!!


	5. picnic planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that bear: Can I bring chicken
> 
> that kangaroo: Is that all you’re gonna bring?
> 
> that bear: My love, chicken and maybe some blankets I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !!!! happy holidays !!!! i managed to find the time to write a quick ch (only 1000 words) ldsgjdsk but i hope u like it !! ilysm be safe and happy !!! 
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes

**[according to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. the bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible: 9 members]**

**_9:45 am._ **

**that kangaroo:** Good morning, loves. <3

 **minnie uwu:** yeah what he said

 **sungie sungie sung:** OHHH! u guys r in a good mood which is kinda weird bc its rly early

 **sungie sungie sung:** im unsettled

 **jinnie bby!:** how was the date / sleepover !!!!! was it rly good !!!!!!

 **that bear:** Did you get so excited you used !!! instead of ???

 **jinnie bby!:** bitch m aybe

 **that bear:** Ah

 **that kangaroo:** If you’re all interested, the date was wonderful and the sleepover was refreshing. We really need to start scheduling dates more often, it’d be so long since the last one. Group dates and individual/duo dates need to be arranged more.

 **innie uwu:** I mean we usually don’t go on dates hyungie we just go to each other’s houses or something!! Which is fine but I think you’re right!! More dates would be really nice!!!

 **minnie uwu:** the baby is right

 **koala woala:** we could schedule a group date right now

 **koala woala:** ill be ovr @ chans soon btw minnie baby <3

 **minnie uwu:** ok fefe

 **that kangaroo:** I think we can manage that. Any location suggestions?

 **binnie bby!:** well we’re broke as fuck so nothing that costs too much

 **binnie bby!:** esp since only like 3 of us have jobs

 **minmin:** id be more than willing to pay

 **that bear:** No

 **minmin:** well i tried :/

 **sungie sungie sung:** we could go have a picnic

 **jinnie bby!:** OH THAT SOUNDS SO CUTE WE CAN EACH BRING SMTH AND PLAY GAMES AND NAP IN THE SUN THATS CUUUTE

 **koala woala:** jinnie gettin so excited made my heart pop a boner

 **koala woala:** a love boner

 **binnie bby!:** for once in ur life can u PLEASE think before u speak

 **koala woala:** do u gotta a problem w my heart boners babe

 **binnie bby!:** YES

 **minmin:** shut up abt boners we have a BABY in this chat

 **innie uwu:** IM ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER HYUNGIE! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 **minmin:** u are my BABY and im not ruining ur innocence

 **innie uwu:** ╥﹏╥

 **innie uwu:** I LOVE YOU -ω(´•ω•｀) ♡ (´ε｀ )♡

 **minmin:** i think i just DIED why are u so CUTE

 **innie uwu:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3333333333333

 **minnie uwu:** whats w the emoticons

 **innie uwu:** I found a keyboard with cute emoticons!!!! Do you like them???? ( ◜◒◝ )♡

 **minnie uwu:** they look exactly like smth ud use

 **innie uwu:**????

 **minnie uwu:** i love them theyre rly cute baby

 **innie uwu:** OH!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!! <3333333 ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡ ♡＾▽＾♡

 **jinnie bby!:** CAN WE FOCUS ON MY IDEA

 **sungie sungie sung:** do u rly wanna have a picnic

 **jinnie bby!:** OF COURSE :(( its cute!! and cheap!! we can bring all kinds of food!! nap and snuggle!!! play some games!!! watch the sunset!!! get ice cream!!! roam around!!! its perfect!!!!!!!!!

 **binnie bby!:** im all for it bb

 **jinnie bby!:** YAY :D

 **that kangaroo:** It’s not a bad idea, I like it. We can all have a responsibility (napkins, plates, etc) and have a cute little picnic at the park. I know a spot that’s absolutely gorgeous and not really populated with people!

 **that bear:** Can I bring chicken

 **that kangaroo:** Is that _all_ you’re gonna bring?

 **that bear:** My love, chicken and maybe some blankets I guess

 **koala woala:** i can bring drinks and my switch ;)

 **innie uwu:** Can I play LOZ on your switch??? :D

 **koala woala:** OF COURSE U CAN BABY <3

 **innie uwu:** YAAAAAAAAAY THANK U HYUNG (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

 **sungie sungie sung:** i guess i can nab some plates and napkins from moms shop

 **minmin:** i can make sweets w hyunjinnie

 **jinnie bby!:** oh we can finally bake!!!! and ill try to make a stew for us all 2!!!!!

 **that kangaroo:** I’ll make some sandwiches and bring silverware.

 **innie uwu:** My mom can make her kimchi and I can make some rice!!!!!

 **that kangaroo:** Is that everyone?

 **that bear:** Binnie and Minnie didn’t pick anything

 **binnie bby!:** sorry i was busy

 **binnie bby!:** i can make ramen and gimbap?

 **that kangaroo:** Alright. I’d ask Minnie myself but he’s in the living room and I don’t feel like getting up, hold on, I’ll call him.

 

**[picnic planners unite!: 9 members]**

**_10:30 am._ **

**that kangaroo:** He said he’d bring sweet potatoes and boiled eggs.

 **koala woala:** he still playing his game?

 **that kangaroo:** Yeah. Smothered me in love and left me for the game. I see how it is. :/

 **minnie uwu:** u could come down here

 **that kangaroo:** But I’m working on something.

 **minnie uwu:** ill give u kisses and we can cuddle while i play

 **that kangaroo:** I’ll be there in a minute.

 **koala woala:** ill be there soon too!!!!!! dont forget abt me bc ur distracted w the other aussie minnie!!!!! rmbr our love!!!!!!

 **minnie uwu:** shut up drama queen and get ovr here :/

 **koala woala:** currently nyooming ovr

 

**[innie’s fav hyungs (dont tell): 4 members]**

**_12:00 pm._ **

**baby boy:** Why do teachers have to give us work over break??? Weekends, holidays, everything!!! I’m dumb and tired, can’t they just have pity on me and let me rest???????

 **jisungie:** dare i say thats a fat fucking mood my baby boy

 **baby boy:** I think I’m losing my mind ヘ（。□°）ヘ

 **jisungie:** oh my god _@minmin_ save the baby

 **visual minho:** how much did u get done

 **baby boy:** ...

 **baby boy:** One problem

 **visual minho:** u wanna grab food and go ovr it

 **baby boy:** Oh please hyungie!!!!! <3333

 **visual minho:** sungie u wanna come 2?

 **jisungie:** giv me a bit 2 get ready and ill be good 2 go

 **changbinnie:** what abt me u fucks

 **visual minho:** get ready bitch

 **changbinnie:** damn ok i rly feel the love :/

 **jisungie:** where we meeting?

 **visual minho:** innie can we meet at ur house

 **baby boy:** OF COURSE U CAN <333

 **visual minho:** alright we’ll be there soon baby get ready and rmbr to tell ur mom where ur going alright?

 **baby boy:** I’ll call her don’t worry!! I can’t wait to see you all!!!

 **jisungie:** yet another PHAT FUCKIN MOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok QUESTION would u like another text ch or another written date ch? the written date ch would be abt jisung, changbin, minho and innie chillin out!!! probs grossly cute lol anyways tell me which one!!! i love u!!!! MWAH


	6. another cute date but w 3 idiots + a baby this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he laughs until his stomach hurts and he’s crying, a grin so wide it hurts his cheeks on his face, a pink tint to his cheeks. “this,” he thinks, “this is everything i want in life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djksghsj i quickly wrote this all in one day so if its bad im so?? sorry??? but hi ilysm heres the date chapter! i should update one more time b4 new yrs btw!!!!! 
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes

at the sound of the door opening, jeongin felt excitement coarse through him instantly. he squealed happily as he ran from the kitchen into the living room, crashing right into minho. hiding his face in the other's chest, he wrapped his arms around him, a wide smile adorning his features.

“ah, excited to see me, baby?” minho asked, amusement clear in his voice as he chuckled.

“of course i am! i missed you, hyungie!”

“you saw me a day ago!”

“that's _waaaaay_ too long to go without seeing you, hyung!” jeongin whines, jutting his lower lip out in a pout (a deadly combination paired with his puppy dog eyes). he looks up, hearing minho tsk him before kissing the pout away, making jeongin giggle and grin like a fool. god, he _really_ did miss his hyung.

jeongin takes the older's hand, dragging him to couch so he can slide himself onto his lap, burying his face into minho's neck instantly. he feels minho's arms wrap around his waist, feels the laugh that sounds shortly after.

“you're clinger than usual, baby. anything wrong?” minho asked, slightly worried. jeongin wasn't exactly the most affectionate person, more so begrudgingly accepted affection from the others. of course, it wasn't so uncommon to see him give affection out but it was like a preserved gift that he presents, more comfortable with words than actions (the exact opposite of seungmin, he thinks absentmindedly).

jeongin manages to shake his head slightly. no, nothing was really wrong (other than school stressing him out and suffocating him under mounds of work). he knew that his hyung was right to be worried but he was actually okay! a little tired, a little rough around the edges, but he was feeling perfect! _(or was he just trying to get himself to believe his own lies?)._

“no, i'm fine! i mean --- school is a nightmare and i wish i could dropout sometimes but other than that? i'm perfectly a-okay! i just,” he sighs, lower his voice, unable to keep it from shaking near the end. “don't know, missed all of you a lot.”

“any particular reason?” minho questioned. he knew that jeongin was fairly open about things but the boy had a bad habit of keeping things to himself if he felt it would 'burden the others'. things like nightmares that plagued him often, like mean kids, like feeling hurt about something but not wanting to bring it up, like getting a bad grade on a test he studied hard for. minho thought it was better safe than sorry to make sure he was _actually_ okay.

“maybe,” jeongin sighed. “maybe i had a nightmare last night? i don't really wanna talk about it, hyungie.. but i guess it made me miss you all a lot. sorry if i'm clinger than usual, i just.. wanna make sure you're really here? gah --- that sounds so stupid, doesn't it?”

“doesn’t sound stupid at all, baby. i’m sorry you had a nightmare, is that why you really texted us? you just wanted to be able to know we’re okay?”

“yeah, kind of. i tried to do my homework as a distraction but it wasn’t working..” jeongin trailed off, hand gripping minho’s shirt with a tighter grip. his eyes were watering and he tried desperately to blink away the tears. he didn’t want his hyungs to see him cry!

_(yang jeongin, you impossible idiot, this was supposed to be a happy date! why do you have to ruin everything?)_

“you know,” minho said, rubbing his back in gentle circles. “you can always trust us and tell us what’s wrong, alright? none of that ‘i don’t wanna shove my troubles onto you’ nonsense either, we’re in a relationship, innie.. you gotta trust us with these things. we want to be able to comfort you but we can’t very well do anything if we don’t know anything’s wrong. just.. rely on us more.”

the only response was a quiet sniffle and a small nod of the younger’s head.

minutes pass (long enough for jeongin to calm down and for minho to have gotten him into a better mood with jokes and kisses) before jisung and changbin stumble through the front door, breathing hard yet still smiling wide as ever.

“aw, minho’s been hogging the baby again! no fair!” whined jisung, though he was clearly joking as he had a over-dramatic pout that was threatening to shift back into a grin.

“when is minho _NOT_ hogging the baby? it’s always him, minnie and jinnie! they’re such brats.” changbin said, pushing jisung out of the way so he could make his way to the couch, making grabby hands at jeongin. (minho frowned, slapping changbin’s thigh and telling him that he should be treated with respect as he was the eldest — changbin merely rolled his eyes).

“can we please stop calling me baby? i have a name for a reason!” but the pout on jeongin’s face as he moved to changbin’s lap looked far too cute and his words weren’t taken seriously (as usual).

“nope~!”

and, yet again, jeongin’s pout was being kissed off his face, this time by changbin-hyung.

(and minho never brought up what happened before the other two came — it wasn’t his place to tell them, it was jeongin’s after all).

***

once the argument died down, it was finally settled that minho would call for take-out so they could eat and help jeongin with his homework (jeongin only agreeing once ice cream and a movie off netflix was added on).

ending the call, minho walked into the living room, stopping for a few moments to stare at the three of them, a look of pure adoration and fondness appearing. he truly loved them so much, would do anything in the world for them. times like these were like safe havens and he knew how much they all cherished them (in a world that always put them down, they _needed_ moments like these).

minho somewhat understood why chan always looked like such a wreck. he was keeping them all together, the broken pieces left behind by selfish bastards always needing to be glued back and chan was the only one of them with an endless supply of glue. so he rarely slept, dealt with all the stress by himself and still managed to make sure all of them were happy and okay and loved.

god, he admired chan so fucking much because, as much as woojin and minho try, no one is nearly as good at it all. he was a selfless self-sacrificing atlas with 9 worlds upon his shoulders, still beaming and smiling and laughing like the weight was nothing.

but minho still tries (to ease some of the weight of chan’s shoulders, to gain trust, to make the relationship stronger and more secure).

“hey,” he said, grinning at the boys who lifted their heads from the paperwork spread across the table. “need any help?”

and, graciously, they accept.

***

homework is the work of the devil, jeongin is sure of it. he’s sure that, like, teachers are some kind of devil worshipers and giving homework and pop quizzes and tests is the way they please him, he’s so certain about it.

that being said, it got done. yes, it took longer than it usually did but he’ll blame it on the food and the way jisung kept getting distracted (plus their breaks to liven jeongin back up, hugging and smooching him until he didn’t feel so bad anymore).

the instant it was finished, jeongin stood up (much to changbin’s dismay as jeongin was sitting right on his lap) and let out a thrilled shout. jumping up and down, he smiled and giggled, thanking every deity out there for cutting him some slack for once and allowing him to be finished.

“ice cream and movie! you promised! c’mon, c’mon! we can go to my room and cuddle while we watch it off my lapop!” jeongin rambled all at once, acting purely like a child.

“alright, calm down, baby. you three go upstairs and pick a movie, i’ll grab the ice cream. go on, i’ll be quick.” minho replied, shooing his boyfriends away.

jeongin grabbed both of their hands, dragging them up the stairs as fast as he could manage without causing them to trip. once inside, he let go and fall onto the bed, muttering into his pillow that they should pick the movie — a mistake on his part when changbin immediately suggests a horror movie and jeongin lifts his head to shoot him an uneasy look.

“it’s not that scary, innie, i promise. it’s more of a.. i don’t know, suspenseful tragedy? i swear, it’s really good! we’ll have to put subtitles on, though, since it’s an austrailian movie.” changbin explained, moving over to the bed with jeongin’s laptop in his hands, jisung close behind him. they immediately slotted jeongin in the middle of both of them, jisung taking to playing with the younger’s hair while changbin cheekily pressed kisses to his face.

“okay, fine. but if i cry or get scared, that’s on you! and you know hyungie will kill you for it!” jeongin threatened with as serious of a look as he could manage before he giggled at changbin’s pout.

“i’ll kill who for what now?” minho asked, amused, as he walked in with four bars of ice cream in his hands.

jeongin snitching with his cry of “changbin-hyung wants to watch a scary movie!” clashed with changbin’s quick protest of “it’s a suspenseful tragedy, it’s not scary!”

minho rolled his eyes as he handled the bars to them, shoving himself in between jisung and jeongin. he grumbled something along the lines of “play the movie” and “i’ll kill you if he cries” as changbin huffed, pressing play, boys in the trees beginning to play.

***

it ended up making them cry. not just jeongin either! all of them were sobbing like little children as they clang to one another, jeongin weakly punching changbin’s arm as he kept repeating “i told you not to put on something that’ll make me cry, hyung!”.

when changbin shut the laptop and placed it to the side where their trash had been piled up, he frantically wiped away his tears. “i don’t remember it making me cry this much,” he said as a shaky laugh fell from his lips.

“..that’s okay, i guess. it was good but so sad! i can’t believe it!” jeongin replied with a slight frown.

that sparked a whole discussion about it (from themes to symbolism to foreshadowing) until minho, the responsible one of them all, ordered them to go get ready for bed. twenty minutes later, with clean teeth and pajamas on (the hyungs kept some clothes over for situations like this), they all got into bed.

jeongin somehow ended up with jisung clinging to him like a sloth, minho with his face buried into jeongin’s chest and changbin’s hand reaching over jisung’s head to play with his hair. it didn’t take long for his boyfriends to fall asleep and soon, all he heard was their even breathing and soft snores fill the air.

with a barely audible “i love you”, he shut his eyes and dreamed of them. not like the agonizing nightmares that plague him but sweet ones that made him smile in his sleep. he dreamed of chaste kisses that made his heart skip a beat, of warm hugs, of kind words given to him when he needed them most, of holding hands.

he dreamed of 8 beautiful boys (scratch that, _they’re angels sent from heaven!)_ that have given him so much and asked for so little. he dreamed of the first i love you’s spoken and flushed cheeks and first dates. he dreamed of the past, present and future with his boys as he slept and it was the best sequence of dreams he’s ever had.

***

jeongin always woke up first, it was like a curse. as the sun fluttered in through the slit in his curtains, he opened his eyes, gaze shifting from each one of his boyfriends, love painted clear on his face. a content sigh left him as he carefully got out of bed, leaving them to sleep for a bit longer.

walking down the stairs, he sized up the contents of his kitchen to see if he could throw something together. he wasn’t the best at cooking yet he wasn’t the worst. he knew how to make somethings but not a whole lot. they’d appreciate the attempt if anything, jeongin supposed.

grabbing the necessary ingredients, he got to work and made some somewhat decent and questionably edible pancakes and eggs. he felt proud! he couldn’t wait to show his hyungs! similar to that of a puppy, he raced upstairs and jumped onto the bed, earning a groan out of the three.

“c’mon, hyungs! i made breakfast! hurry up, i’m starving and i wanna see your reactions! don’t make me drag you downstairs because i will!” he was _excited_ , okay!

“baby,” minho whined. “five more minutes of sleep, _please,_ i’m begging you _._ ”

“no! then the food will be cold! c’mon!” were they gonna make him do it? tsk tsk! he yanked on changbin’s arm as he pouted as he literally watched as he gave in, getting up with a fuss. coaxing the other two up wasn’t that hard once they saw the look jeongin had gave changbin, all four of them heading downstairs.

jeongin ran to the stove where the plates of food sat, doing little jazz-hands at the food, going “ta-da!”. soon he’s being smothered in hugs and whispered praises, feeling so warm inside, tingly and loved and grateful. “go on,” he mutters, simultaneously embarrassed yet endeared. “eat it. if it’s really bad, i’ll buy breakfast at the local cafe.”

“i bet it’s the best thing i’ve ever eaten! our little innie baby spoiling us with his cooking, what a cutie~!” jisung yelled, pinching jeongin’s cheeks as he cooed.

“ah, shut up and eat, hyung!” he fired back, rubbing his reddened cheeks.

plates were quickly filled and even quicker emptied as they sat the kitchen table. jeongin slipped into jisung’s lap after he complained of mistreatment and demanded affection as an apology. across the table, changbin rested his head against minho’s shoulder who, at times, leaned down to press a small kiss to the other’s forehead.

as the peace and quiet of the morning seeped in, as coffee was gulped, as food was eaten.. jeongin felt at ease. he really needed this time with the others. he needed the distractions they provided and the comfort they gave. sitting there, he knew he was truly in love and he was blessed with them, willing to deal with the hardships that followed as long as they stood by his side the whole way.

 _i love them_ , he thinks, _i love them so much_. he tells them all the time, shows it to them, always makes sure they’re well aware but it really hits him that morning that he loves them, that if they asked for the moon, he’d figure out a way for them to have it. he’d do anything for them and they’d do anything for him.

with jisung shoving two pancakes whole in his mouth (complete with butter and syrup), with changbin crackling as he hurled lighthearted insults towards the blonde, with minho watching with amusement as he lectures them all to eat with manners, jeongin’s sure he’s never been happier in his whole life.

he laughs until his stomach hurts and he’s crying, a grin so wide it hurts his cheeks on his face, a pink tint to his cheeks. “ _this_ ,” he thinks, “ _this is everything i want in life_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok thank u all so much 4 the support SERIOUSLY yall r so cute and sweet it makes me cry :((( ur all so kind i hope u hav the best days ever ok smooches u all <3
> 
> also sry abt this mess i was stuck on what 2 write for ages so i word-vomited i guess LOL
> 
> ALSO ! ALSO if u watch boys in the trees please be aware that it contains homophobic language, major character death, underage drinking, slight gore, etc! but its a rly good movie (at least i love it a whole lot). ANYWAYS 
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes


	7. jisung demands a succulent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that kangaroo: Minho is a little bitch.
> 
> koala woala: WE BEEN KNEW
> 
> binnie bby!: WE FUCKING B EE N KNEW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey heres a short nonsense ch! happy new years! stay safe and be careful! ilysm! have a great night/day! <3 
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes

**[chan please buy me a succulent i promise i wont name it succ: 9 members]**

**_10:34 am._ **

**that kangaroo:** For the millionth time, I'm not buying you a succulent, Jisung. You literally would be interested in for five seconds and then forget you had it. In those five seconds, you'd make a succ joke with your eyebrows wiggling then it'd be the end of it. No.

 **sungie sungie sung:** i literally EXISTED i BREATHED and this is how u treat me huh NO KISSES FOR U UNTIL I GET A SUCCULENT

 **minmin:** he called u out lol get fucking exposed

 **koala woala:** i know chan is gna cave in LOL but like i cant believe he killed ji like that there was no mercy

 **that kangaroo:** Remember when he begged and begged for that damn Pogo Stick and then the other time for those Heelys? Where are they? I haven’t seen them. I’m not buying the succulent.

 **sungie sungie sung:** this is DIFFERENT why do u hav 2 bring up old shit ive changed im a new man and i want a damn succulent

 **that kangaroo:** NO.

 **innie uwu:** I want a succulent too!!! ╥﹏╥

 **that kangaroo:** Look at what you’ve done. Are you proud of yourself, Jisung? Now the baby wants a succulent too.

 **that kangaroo:** Know what? Baby, I’ll get you a succulent.

 **sungie sungie sung:** aw he called me bby :)

 **binnie bby!:** u fucking dumbass hes talking to the BABY not u

 **sungie sungie sung:** oh :(

 **innie uwu:** AW THANK YOU CHANNIE HYUNG <333

 **sungie sungie sung:** this is biased !!!!!!!! this is fucked up !!!!! 911 hello yeah my bfs r meanies and wont buy me a fucking 3 dollar succulent to make me happy

 **minmin:** ill buy u it

 **sungie sungie sung:** u WILL?????????????

 **minmin:** yeah lol chans dumb he doesnt rmbr how much u kissed and cuddled him as thanks for the gifts so like hell yeah ill buy it for u

 **minmin:** _@that kangaroo_ u fcuking moron

 **jinnie bby!:** KJSHFKJSHFSJH

 **koala woala:** minho has ulterior motives we shouldve known hes not buying it out of the graciousness of his heart

 **minmin:** hey fe?

 **koala woala:** yeah

 **minmin:** shut the fuck up

 **koala woala:** breaking news: minho is a bully

 **minnie uwu:** LOL

 **that kangaroo:** Hey, Jisung?

 **sungie sungie sung:** .. yeah

 **that kangaroo:** I love you. :) <3

 **minmin:** dont u fuckign do it jiji

 **jinnie bby!:** hyung is bein so sus

 **koala woala:** sus im gna kjSHFJKSFH

 **sungie sungie sung:** I LOVE YOU TOO HYUNG!!!! <333333333

 **that kangaroo:** Do you wanna come over? Innie is headed here too. We can go get the succulents and then chill for the evening.

 **sungie sungie sung:** OMW ILL ZOOM OVR

 **minmin:** u fuckign

 **minmin:**  U FU UCK ING IDI O T

 **minmin:** JI U  FUXJKCL J FLKJC

 **that kangaroo:** Nice try, Minho. :)

 **minmin:** u act like im not omw 2

 **minmin:** ill kick ur ass irl

 **koala woala:** film it

 **binnie bby!:** film it

 **jinnie bby!:** film it

 **that bear:** Yeah so we can watch Minho get his ass kicked

 **minmin:** HEY WHAT THE FUCK WOOJIN WHY DONT U BELIEVE IN ME U ROTTEN TOMATO

 **that bear:** Remember that time you tried to show off your ‘skills’ and ended up knocking yourself out? Yeah, that’s why

 **minmin:** ,

 **minmin:** ok understandable hav a nice day

 **that bear:** Have fun getting your ass beat

 **minmin:** .............

 **minmin:** ;)

 **jinnie bby!:** hey can u not

 **minmin:** ;)))

 **binnie bby!:** he makes me vomit in my mouth

 **minmin:** hot

 **binnie bby!:** do u wanna die

 **binnie bby!:** nvm chan will beat u lol bye bitch

 

**[i got a succulent his name is succ please love him: 9 members]**

**_11:50 am._ **

 

 **that kangaroo:** Minho is a little bitch.

 **koala woala:** WE BEEN KNEW

 **binnie bby!:** WE FUCKING B EE N KNEW

 **that bear:** Why is a little bitch today

 **that kangaroo:** While I was helping my baby find a cute little succulent, he snatched one and bought it for Jisung when I was distracted! :(

 **sungie sungie sung:** JKSFJKSFHSKJH

 **sungie sungie sung:** _fisherman dude voice from that one insurance commerical_  OHHH U GOTTA BE QUICKER THAN THT

 **koala woala:** SFLHSKJFHSKJFH IW AS THINKING THE SMAE THING

 **sungie sungie sung:** SAME HA T SAME HAT SAME HAT

 **minnie uwu:** do u rly name it succ

 **sungie sungie sung:** yeah

 **minnie uwu:** ur a fucking disaster

 **sungie sungie sung:** hey succ my dick

 **minnie uwu:** no thanks

 **sungie sungie sung:** FUCK U

 **minmin:** LOL chans pouting

**minmin:** _chan.jpg_

**minnie uwu:** im inlove? what teh fuck???????

 **jinnie bby!:** i wanna smooch his pout away :(

 **koala woala:** aw mates down in the dumps

 **minmin:** the bby is lovin on him hes fine hes bein dramatic which is surprising bc IM the dramatic one like fuck off chan thats my ROLE

 **that bear:** How are you one of the oldest people in this gc

 **minmin:** i could same the same abt u

 **minmin:** wait shit fuck hold on i was distacted by jisgun pl eas edontd o this

 **binnie bby!:** ,

 **binnie bby!:** i could same the same abt u

 **koala woala:** i could same the same abt u

 **jinnie bby!:** i could same the same abt u

 **that bear:** i could same the same abt u

 **minmin:** SHUT THEF UC KU P

 **sungie sungie sung:** _angry-bby-minho.png_

 **minnie uwu:** LOOOOOL

 **sungie sungie sung:** _kiss-angrybby-min.png_

 **jinnie bby!:** THATS SO CUTE IM GNA CRY THATS MY NEW BG HOLD ON THATS ADORABLE JI I LOVU MINHO I LOV U

 **koala woala:** nothing makes me pop a heart boner like a pic of my bfs kissing i lov them im so soft right now :( thank u _@god_

 **binnie bby!:** oh my god jis cheeks r so cute here i wanna squish?

 **minnie uwu:** ‘hi im changbin im all dark and emo lol but my bfs make me exert a lot of fucking uwuwuwuwu energy’ fake ass

 **binnie bby!:** u lov me

 **minnie uwu:** proof?

 **binnie bby!:** u kiss me <3

 **minnie uwu:** P ROOF ?

 **binnie bby!:** _min-blackmail-kiss.png_

 **koala woala:** HEKJFHSKJH I LOV U BINBIN NVR FORGET IT OK

 **binnie bby!:** :)

 **minnie uwu:** i GUESS i lov u

 **jinnie bby!:** we’re literally all dating u twig

 **minnie uwu:** I GUESS I LOVE U ALL

 **innie uwu:** We love you too Minnie hyung!!!!!! <333 You’re super cute btw I saw your outfit on snapchat and it was really good looking!!!!!! Don’t forget to come over tomorrow!!!!! <333 (´ε｀ )♡

 **minnie uwu:** , ok ily2 bby ill b ovr tomorrow

 **koala woala:** MY HEART

 **jinnie bby!:** bU STED THE FA T TE S T

 **binnie bby!:** FU CKING U WU

 **that bear:** It’s terrifying how in sync you guys are

 **sungie sungie sung:** i think its hot

 **that bear:** You spend way too much time with Minho

 **sungie sungie sung:** yeah probably

 **sungie sungie sung:** hes hot ok im weak

 **minmin:** OH HELL YEAH ;)))))

 **that kangaroo:** Shut up.

 **minmin:** MWAH

 **that kangaroo:** .

 **that kangaroo:** Continue.

 **minmin:** thats wht i fucking THOUGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw thank u so SO much for the support on this dumb lil fic!!! also im currently close to finishing a one-shot for hyunjin/jeongin and ill be posting that soon so look out for that!! anyways ill post maybe two or three more nonsense chaps before the big ol picnic date that might be spilt into two chaps. anyways! i love u! mwah!
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes


	8. two separate secret chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho(ld the fuck up): shut up ugly :/
> 
> sensitive jiji: ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt proofread this at all but hi!! heres a quick chapter!! i hope u enjoy it!! im exhausted so im gonna sleep now skjdgh
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes

**[kool kidz: 5 members]**

**_5:54 pm._ **

**binnie binnie changbinnie:** 911 i just go hit on and i didnt know what to do so i just said ‘no thanks :)’ and fucking BOLTED i never ran so fast in my LIFE my legs ache and i am: disgusted

 **minho(ld the fuck up):** drop ur location ill kick their ass

 **minho(ld the fuck up):** dR OP THE FU KCI NG LO CATI ON

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** no thanks :)

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** kdjsghs its fine im hiding in a coffee shop now but oh my god

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** my binsuals? off the charts! sky high!

 **sensitive jiji:** oh god they did the worst thing

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** what??

 **sensitive jiji:** inflated ur already big as fuck ego

 **loveliest felix:** GE T R EKTED

 **jinnie jinnie hyunjinnie:** hey bby do u need ice for tht BURN

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** ,

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** here i am. coming to u in my time of need after a traumatizing experience and this is how u treat me? shame on u

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** i am: betrayed

 **loveliest felix:** sends u kisses

 **sensitive jiji:** fe is a weak bitch

 **loveliest felix:** LEAVE ME ALONE I LOV MY BINBIN

 **jinnie jinnie hyunjinnie:** covers mouth w hand: WEAK BITCH

 **loveliest felix:** as if yall arent weak bitches as well??????????????? try again :)

 **jinnie jinnie hyunjinnie:** hes got a point

 **sensitive jiji:** u got me there

 **minho(ld the fuck up):** its been public knowledge that im a sucker for bin

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** i feel uncomfortable abt being called just bin

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** makes me feel like a garbage bin

 **minho(ld the fuck up):** perhaps thats the purpose of it

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** well then fuck u

 **loveliest felix:** oh u did it now hes typing a fucking novel nice going

 **sensitive jiji:** im not reading it if its long im just gna block it out

 **loveliest felix:** im just mhHHhhm blocking out the haters B)

 **sensitive jiji:** jkhkjHKJFHSKJFH

 **jinnie jinnie hyunjiinnie:** i love u felix

 **loveliest felix:** i love u MORE uwu

 **minho(ld the fuck up):** i give u my love my heart my soul and this is how u treat me? i give u a cute ass nickname for the cost of NOTHING and this is how u treat me? ur a FOOL seo changbin and i swear to god i will accept nothing but a PROPER APOLOGY because im WOUNDED and HURT are u aware of the damage uve caused because i wont stand for it any longer!!!!!!!!!! my jokes are never respected!!!!!!! im mistreated!!!!!!! and FUCK U ill type a goddamn 60000 word novel if i fucking WANT too leave me ALONE let me be dramatic u lumpy pile of mashed potatoes!!!!!!!!! AND QUIT TYPING WHEN U SEE ME TYPING U FUCKING INCONSIDERATE ASSHOELS

 **sensitive jiji:** haha asshoels we love a literate minho

 **minho(ld the fuck up):** shut up ugly :/

 **sensitive jiji:** ok

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** whats a proper apology

 **loveliest felix:** idk her

 **minho(ld the fuck up):** dinner and a make-out session + i get to do ur make-up afterwards

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** minus the make-up part and im down

 **jinnie jinnie hyunjinnie:** no keep the make-up part and take photos of him please

 **minho(ld the fuck up):** gotchu ;)

 **minho(ld the fuck up):** see in u soon bin start heading ovr here

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** HOLD ON I DIDNT AGREE

 **loveliest felix:** i dont think there was ever gna be a need to agree w him he’ll just do what he wants anyways u cant avoid the inevitable

 **sensitive jiji:** f

 **jinnie jinnie hyunjinnie:** f

 **loveliest felix:** f

 **minho(ld the fuck up):** f

 **binnie binnie changbinnie:** WAHT DO EST HA T MEAN

 

**[hyungs + angels: 4 members]**

**_6:00 pm._ **

**angel seungmin:** u think theyre using the dumb ‘kool kidz’ chat they think we dont know abt

 **channie hyungie:** Yeah, probably. I wouldn’t be surprised. I don’t even think I want to know what happens in that chat.

 **angel jeongin:** I know what happens in it!!!!! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **angel seungmin:** how?

 **angel jeongin:** I ask them and they tell me!! Apparently Changbin hyung has to ‘apologize’ to Minho hyung by buying dinner and kissing him. Minho hyung even got him to agree to let him do his make-up!!!!!! Felix hyung said he’ll send me photos!!!!!!!!! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **woojinnie hyungie:** This is interesting

 **channie hyungie:** Photos of Changbin in make-up might be the end of me..

 **angel jeongin:** Agreed!!!!!!! ୧☉□☉୨

 **woojinnie hyungie:** Send the photo here when you get it baby

 **angel jeongin:** Was planning on it! <333

 **woojinnie hyungie:** <333

 **angel seungmin:** i keep thinking abt how chaotic their chat must be

 **angel seungmin:** we’re so calm and peaceful here

 **angel seungmin:** meanwhile the demon chat is losing their SHIT every five seconds

 **angel jeongin:** I think it’s funny!! Guess there’s always something odd going on in there, huh??

 **channie hyungie:** I also bet it’s so distracting that none of them get their homework done.

 **woojinnie hyungie:** Probably

 **channie hyungie:** Anyways, on that topic, did you three finish your homework?

 **angel seungmin:** obviously

 **channie hyungie:** :/

 **woojinnie hyungie:** Yeah I finished it in my free period

 **channie hyungie:** What about you, baby?

 **angel jeongin:** I tried I really did!!!!! ( ≧Д≦) It just doesn’t make any sense!!!!! Math is the worst thing ever invented!!!!!! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 **angel seungmin:** mood

 **angel seungmin:** ill kick whoever made math a thing’s ass for u baby

 **angel jeongin:** AKJSHKJSFHSJ

 **woojinnie hyungie:** Do we need to FT?

 **angel jeongin:** Can we?? I don’t wanna bother you or anything hyungie!!!! You don’t have to stop whatever you’re doing just to help me being dumb!!!!!!! (╯•﹏•╰)

 **woojinnie hyungie:** I’m not doing anything. You’re not a bother, baby, I want to help you understand and figure out your homework. It’s NOT you being dumb, it’s that you just haven’t grasped the concept fully yet and need a little push to get it which is NORMAL. Let me grab my materials and I’ll FT you, okay? I love you. <3

 **channie hyungie:** He’s right, baby. I love you! <3

 **angel seungmin:** its true i know if u study hard that ull get it and ace it all baby ily <3

 **angel jeongin:** ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡

 **angel jeongin:** THANK YOU!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!! <333333333 ❣╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯❣

 **channie hyungie:** Good luck with your homework, baby. <3

 **angel seungmin:** we believe in u! <33

 **angel jeongin:** <33333333 ╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯♡

 

**[hyungs + angels: 4 members]**

**_7:43 pm._ **

**woojinnie hyungie:** I told you so

 **channie hyungie:** Did he get it after you explained it?

 **woojinnie hyungie:** Yeah it was kind of hard since I wasn’t physically there plus it’s been a whole since I’ve done the math he’s doing but we managed to get through all of his homework without too much trouble

 **channie hyungie:** I’m so proud of you, Innie!! That’s our brilliant baby!! <333

 **angel seungmin:** innie is rly smart im not surprised

 **angel seungmin:** he just needs things explained better for him sometimes

 **angel seungmin:** im rly proud of u bby u did amazingly! <3 ilysm <3 ill buy u breakfast in the morning as a celebration

 **woojinnie hyungie:** We’re all so proud of you! Never doubt yourself okay? Sometimes it can be hard but if you work hard and put you’re all into it you’ll always manage to succeed! We love you so much, baby. You don’t EVER burden us nor do we think so lowly of you to say you’re DUMB of all things. You’re so so so smart! Mwah <3

 **channie hyungie:** Is he eating right now?

 **woojinnie hyungie:** Yes

 **angel seungmin:** hes gonna cry when he reads the chat

 **angel seungmin:** dont type anymore wait until he gets back ok

 

**_8:02 pm._ **

**angel jeongin:** OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! (*≧▽≦)

 **angel jeongin:** I don’t know what I’d do without you guys :(((

 **angel jeongin:** Those messages are SO SWEET!!!!!! MY HEART!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!!!!! ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )

 **angel jeongin:** YOU CAN’T JUST BE SO CUTE WITHOUT ANY WARNING!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M SAVING THIS FOREVER!!!!!!! (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

 **angel seungmin:** did u cry

 **angel jeongin:** OF COURSE I CRIED!!!!

 **channie hyungie:** <33333

 **woojinnie hyungie:** <333333

 **angel seungmin:** <3333333

 **angel jeongin:** !!!!!!!!!!! <3333333333333333333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated two of my fics today (this one and my sitcom based one) so i think i deserve a minor break (a few days at most) so i can focus on the one-shot i wanna write (its a continuation of my last one aka its hyunjin/jeongin and all FLUFF) so!! uwu ilysm thank u for reading!!! <33 mwah! 
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes


	9. block felix 2k19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding nemo lol get it: what the fuck does my name mean
> 
> hot voice: minnow... fish movie.... cmon
> 
> finding nemo lol get it: is there even a minnow in that movie
> 
> hot voice: i
> 
> hot voice: i dont know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another quick nonsense chapter! <3 (i know i was supposed 2 write this yesterday but then i didnt ksdjgh but heres the huge mess!!!!!!)
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes

**[ban felix and jisung already: 9 members]**

**_8:45 pm._ **

**koala woala:** new year new sprucing up the gc

 **binnie bby!:** what

 **binnie bby!:** what does that mean

 **koala woala:** new display names! :)

 **sungie sungie sung:** no thanks

 **koala woala:** i didnt ask! :))

 **innie uwu:** Are you picking them hyung?

 **minnie uwu:** i dont want my new name to be created by felix

 **minnie uwu:** no offense but id rather not

 **that bear:** Agreed

 **minmin:** yeah we love u fefe but idk abt this

 **koala woala:** TOO FUCKING BAD ITS HAPPENING

**[ _koala woala_ changed their username to _hot voice_ ]**

**[ _hot voice_ changed _that kangaroo_ to _AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!_ ]  
**

**[ _hot voice_ changed _that bear_ to _old man_ ]  
**

**[ _hot voice_ changed _minmin_ to _finding nemo lol get it_ ]  
**

**[ _hot voice_ changed _binnie bby!_ to _shortstack_ ]  
**

**[ _hot voice_ changed _jinnie bby!_ to _smirk emoji personified_ ]  
**

**[ _hot voice_ changed _sungie sungie sung_ to _meme soulmate_ ]  
**

**[ _hot voice_ changed _minnie uwu_ to _satan but pronounced like saltine_ ]  
**

**[ _hot voice_ changed _innie uwu_ to _precious baby_ ]**

**hot voice:** there :)

 **finding nemo lol get it:** what the fuck does my name mean

 **hot voice:** minnow... fish movie.... cmon

 **finding nemo lol get it:** is there even a minnow in that movie

 **hot voice:** i

 **hot voice:** i dont know

 **finding nemo lol get it:** jesus fucking christ we’re fucked

 **shortstack:** u die in 7 days get fucking ready bitchboy

 **shortstack:** IM LITERALLY 4 CM SHORTER THAN U

 **satan but pronounced like saltine:** i kinda like mine expect the last part

**[ _satan but pronounced like saltine_ changed their username to _satan_ ]**

**satan:** thats better

 **AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!:** I hate mine.

 **old man:** Felix :) Do you want to make it to the picnic tomorrow? :)

 **hot voice:**...yeah why

 **old man:** Don’t ever refer to me as an old man ever again then :)

 **hot voice:** why are you so terrifying its hot

**[ _old man_ changed their username to _eldest_ ]**

**[ _old man_ changed _AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!_ to _second eldest_ ]**

**second eldest:** Thank you, babe. <3

 **smirk emoji personified:** im ok w mine tbh its kinda right

 **smirk emoji personified:** 😏<– thats me bitch

 **meme soulmate:** i mean uh

**[ _meme soulmate_ changed their username to _jisun(shine)g_ ]**

**jisun(shine)g:** sorry fe

**[ _shortstack_ changed their username to _dark binnie_ ]**

**[ _finding nemo lol get it_ changed their username to _minho(ld me)_ ]**

**dark binnie:** whats w u and makin puns w ur name

 **minho(ld me):** its everything 2 me shut the up ur fucking mouth

 **precious baby:** Why do all of you insist on calling me baby!!!!!!!! (⌣_⌣”)!!!!

**[ _precious baby_ changed their username to _sweet jeongin_ ]**

**sweet jeongin:** this one fits better

 **minho(ld me):** BET

**[ _minho(ld me)_ changed _sweet jeongin_ to _sweet baby_ ]**

**sweet baby:** HYUNG!!!!!!!!!! ( ≧Д≦)

 **hot voice:** this is classic felixphobia right here...... prime fucking example......... i give u all such good display names and all but 1 of u change them

 **satan:** ok but i barely altered mine

 **hot voice:** still altered it :/

 **second eldest:** They were just.. really bad display names.

 **eldest:** God awful

 **dark binnie:** couldve been better babe

 **hot voice:** I TRIED MY BEST OK

 **hot voice:** SKJFHSKJFSHJF THE DISRESPECT

 **minho(ld me):** what disrespect

 **jisun(shine)g:** if anything WE were disrespected

 **hot voice:** this is homophobic fuck u

 **jisun(shine)g:** shut ur mOUTH oh my god im gonna block u

 **hot voice:** nO U WONT! NO BALLS

 **satan:** block him jiji do it u fucking coward

 **smirk emoji personified:** dont do it jiji

 **dark binnie:** DO IT BIT CH

 **jisun(shine)g:** bye felix it was nice knowin u

**[ _jisun(shine)g_ has blocked user _hot voice_ ]**

**[ _hot voice_ has been kicked from the chat]**

**minho(ld me):** AKFJHSKJFHSF

 **smirk emoji personified:** OH MYGDODSFHSJJSGHKJ

 **dark binnie:** I CANT EBLIEVE UDID IT

 **satan:** nice >:)

 **second eldest:** JISUNG, UNBLOCK FELIX RIGHT NOW.

 **eldest:** Yeah, what the kangaroo said

 **jisun(shine)g:** no

 **dark binnie:** hes gonna pester us to add him back

 **dark binnie:** and we cant even do it until ji unblocks him

 **jisun(shine)g:** ill unblock him for food

 **eldest:** You idiot we’re having a picnic tomorrow

 **jisun(shine)g:** i want ice cream after

 **second eldest:** Maybe.

 **jisun(shine)g:** ill fucking take it

**[ _jisun(shine)g_ has unblocked _hot voice_ ]**

**jisun(shine)g:** now we watch him beg

 **jisun(shine)g:** and deny him every time :)

 **smirk emoji personified:** thats mean tho

 **satan:** ur mean

 **smirk emoji personified:** I AM NOT

 **satan:** u sat on me the other day that was pretty mean

 **smirk emoji personified:** I SA T ON U TO KISS U WHAT KINDA BULLSHIT

 **satan:** semantics

 

**[AUSSIE POWERS ACTIVATE: 2 members]**

**_9:30 pm._ **

**felix the cat:** ADD ME BACK IN THE CHAT HYUNG :(((((

 **channie chan chan:** Maybe.

 **felix the cat:** do u want me to kill u and jisung at the picnic tomorrow or? :)

 **felix the cat:** bc that can be arranged

 **channie chan chan:** You literally switched all of our display names to shit ones and now you’re threatening me in order to get added back. I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be the one to die tomorrow.

 **channie chan chan:** Especially when you called Changbin shortstack. You know how serious and angry he gets about height.

 **felix the cat:** PWEASE ADD ME BACK IM SOWWY :’(

 **channie chan chan:** Take it up with Woojin.

 **felix the cat:** ur no longer my favorite

 **channie chan chan:** FELIX!

 **felix the cat:** IM BEING DRAMATIC CALM DOWN IM KDDING

 

**[chicken duo: 2 members]**

**_9:34 pm._ **

**fefe loves chicken:** HYUNG ADD ME BACK INTO THE CHAT CHANNIE HYUNG WONT DO IT

 **woowoo loves chicken:** Hard pass

 **woowoo loves chicken:** Big no

 **woowoo loves chicken:** Try someone else

 **fefe loves chicken:** i told chan u were my fav dad and i was lying neither of u are

 **woowoo loves chicken:** I’ve heard worse, move along now kiddo

 **fefe loves chicken:** </3

 **woowoo loves chicken:** <3

 

**[dance buddies: 2 members]**

**_9:40 pm._ **

**dancing robot:** HYUNG LET ME IN THECHAT

 **dancing icon:** what do i get out of it

 **dancing robot:** my continuous love for u???????

 **dancing icon:** nah not goodenough

 **dancing robot:** ill kiss u tomorrow??????

 **dancing icon:** were u not gna do that already????????????? fucked up

 **dancing icon:** i was told not 2 let u in

 **dancing icon:** try hyunjin hes rly weak right now

 **dancing icon:** or binnie idk

 **dancing icon:** bye bitch

 

**[binbin and lixie: 2 members]**

**9:43 pm.**

**lixie:** BINNIE HYUNG :((((

 **binbin:** is this what i think this is

 **lixie:** LET ME IN THE CHAAAAAT

 **binbin:** u called me shortstack earlier

 **binbin:** shit hurted

 **binbin:** i dont fucking think so

 **lixie:** im pouting right now :(((((

 **binbin:** awwwwww is our lil lexie sad abt now being able to get back into the chat?? cuuuuute but no

 **lixie:** none of yall are getting smooches tomorrow >:(

 

**[two bros in lov: 2 members]**

**_9:47 pm._ **

**feeeelix:** LET ME IN TH E FUCKIN CHA T

 **jinjin:** ok

 **feeeelix:** W AIT REA LLY

 **feeeelix:** I LOVE U SO FUCKIN GM UCH!!!!!!!!!!!

 **feeeelix:** IM GIVING U ALL THE SMO O CHES TOMORROW <3333333

 **jinjin:** OH HELL YEAH <33333333 ILYT

 

**[ban jisung now lmao: 9 members]**

**_9:52 pm._ **

**[ _smirk emoji personified_ has added _hot voice_ back to the chat]**

**hot voice:** FUCK YOU GUYS

 **hot voice:** HYUNJIN IS THE ONLY REAL ONE OUT HERE

 **hot voice:** IM ONLY GIVING HIM AND INNIE SMOOCHES

 **hot voice:** YALL FAKE AS FU CK

 **jisun(shine)g:** HYUNJIN U FUCK

 **smirk emoji personified:** im not mean like u guys :(

 **satan:** welcome back loser

 **dark binnie:** oh no

 **dark binnie:** is he gonna pout all tomorrow

 **second eldest:** No, he’ll pout for like five minutes and then he’ll be back to normal Felix.

 **jisun(shine)g:** i sure hope so bc i think id die w/o felix’s smooches

 **hot voice:** DONT ACT CUTE

 **hot voice:** U SHOULDA THOUGHT ABT THAT BEFORE U BLOCKED ME

 **jisun(shine)g:** u kno i dont htink things thru :(

 **jisun(shine)g:** its just who i am :((

 **sweet baby:** Wh

 **sweet baby:** What happened while I was gone?? (」｡≧□≦)」

 **minho(ld me):** a lot bby

 **minho(ld me):** a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapters will be the picnic date which means itll take a bit for me 2 write them/post them so ill be on another v short break (a few days) to write the whole scene!!! ilysm and i hope u have a brilliant day!! i should be uploading another chapter for my other fic as well today so hell yeah!! 
> 
> tumblr: hyunjinvibes

**Author's Note:**

> if u want more of this i guess??? tell me or smth bc i could cook up more for this plotless chatfic if yall like it enough ill fuckin cook up the spiciest chaps for u if u want kjhjKHFSJSJFHKS itll include the following: more vine references and keyboard smashing and misspells + bonus of passive aggressive :) faces
> 
> find me @ hyunjinvibes on tumblr lol


End file.
